To adopt or not to adopt
by reig
Summary: Lisbon finds a cute baby girl at a crime scene? Could she adopt her? Maybe Jane will help her decide...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everybody! Here is the new story….I might be a little slower because I have to write two stories at the same time…:) **

**I hope you will like this story too! **

_Disclaimer: Nothing is mine…._

Lisbon looked up at the buliding in front of her. It was huge and fancy. There were flowers all over the tidy garden and the path from the garage was very clean too.

„They must have a gardener.." she muttered to herself as she entered the house. She flashed her badge automatically when she walked to the two police officers who were waiting for her in the hall.

„Agent Lisbon? „ asked the taller.

„Yes. What do we've got? „ she looked around. The house was classy, and everything in it screamed 'We are rich!' to the visitors. Lisbon raised her eyebrows. This is going to be interesting…

„40 years old woman, headshot, died immediately and 42 years old man, hit on his temple, probably with something hard and flat. We found IDs, Kate and Timothy Jordan."

„Thanks, are my colleagues here? „ she searched for them with her eyes.

„Hmm…Agent Cho is in the living room with the bodies and Agent…VanPelt is checking the other rooms." The officer told her.

„Okay…I'll go upstairs. Maybe I could find some motive…" she decided and went up the stairs.

On the first floor she saw five doors and a very big window in the end of the corridor. She walked to it and looked down on the road. She saw Jane's blue car parking on the street and her blond consultant got out of it with sleepy eyes. She smiled to herself and opened the first door on her right. It was a bathroom. Big and spacious but nothing special. She went to the next room, and to another. But there was nothing too. Finally she found something. There was a mess in the fourth. Not just a little I-haven't-been-home-to-tidy-up kind of mess but a somebody-has-been-searching-for-something-in-this-room kind of mess!

Her eyes travelled the room, trying to decide if…

„They didn't find it!" Patrick Jane's voice sounded behind her and Lisbon turned on her heels. He was standing in the door, leaning casually o the doorframe. He had a warm smile on his face as he looked at her which made her heart beat faster. „Good morning Lisbon!" he said still smiling.

„ What didn't they find?" she asked from him with raised eyebrows.

„I have absolutely no idea…yet! „ he grinned at her and stepped into the room. He walked beside her and looked around too. „Well, considering the visible fact that they were so rich, they could've support a smaller country I suppose it was money…Yes it was money, but not just money! Not any money…" Jane said.

„What?" Lisbon couldn't follow his thoughts.

„It was special money…Maybe it was some kind of a revenge. They got it from someone and now that person wanted it back…or like this…"

„Oh..yeah. It makes sense!" Lisbon nodded. They walked out of the room and Jane headed the stairs but Lisbon stopped. There was one more room which she didn't see. „Where are you going?" she asked from him.

„I haven't seen the bodies yet…" Jane said and she sighed.

„Okay, you go, see those bodies. I'll be there in a few minutes too. But please Jane, at least try to behave!"

„I can try…" he grinned and Lisbon rolled her eyes. He was impossible.

Teresa opened the last door and immediately knew what was it. It was a bedroom of a little child. A baby, to be precise. There was a cradle and some pink pillows. Lot of toys on a cupboard and a bookshelf.

„Why does a baby need a bookshelf?" she murmured and stepped inside. She always loved baby rooms, especially baby-girls' rooms! Lisbon walked to the cradle and leaned on it. Just then she heard a little noise. She looked down and her mouth flew open in surprise.

„Oh my…Hello! „ she said to the little baby girl in the cradle with a huge smile on her face. She leaned down and took the baby into her arms.

„Hey little girl!" she whispered as she started to sway. They she remembered that the baby's parents are dead. „Oh, you poor little baby…you are all alone in this big world…You must have somebody….grandparents, right?" she asked from her.

The baby was absolutely beautiful. She had brown hair and blue eyes. Eyes which reminded her of somebody. The blue was so unique, she only had seen this kind of eyes on one person. She looked into those blue eyes and immediately thought that they were the same as Patrick Jane's.

Suddenly Lisbon heard a loud noise from downstairs. She remembered that she left Jane alone.

„Oh, we have to go down…I have this bad bad colleague..You now… he is so lazy and messy and he always pisses everybody off, but he is a very good person. With a warm heart and he is very smart. He helps me solving cases." Teresa told the girl quietly as she went down the stairs.

She headed to the living room, where the bodies were. But she stopped in the doorway. She saw Jane in front of a cupboard, he was threwing everything out, that gave the sound. The two bodies were laying on the ground, in the two corners of the room.

„Jane!" she snapped and Patrick stopped dead to turn to her. A big megawatt Jane smile appeared on his face when he saw Lisbon with the baby.

„Oh hey! Who did you find…?" He stepped closer to them, totally forgotten about the cupboard. „Come here…"he asked Teresa.

So many thoughts were running in his head but the main idea was one thing. 'Teresa and a baby' He could easily imagine that the little girl was their daughter and he was married to Lisbon. _Okay buddy, you need to stop!_ His brain reminded him, and he took a deep breath to clear his mind.

„No, I won't go in there with her…They are probably her parents!" Lisbon told him and took a step back.

Jane smiled at her gently. She was so thoughtful. It was just a baby in her arms but still she was thinking about her feelings. He followed her out of the house and walked beside her.

„VanPelt will check if she has any relatives…" Lisbon said.

„And what if she hasn't got anyone?" Jane asked, some part of him hoping that Lisbon will say something really un-Lisbon-y . Something she would say in his imagination.

But she stayed Lisbon.

„Then she will go to foster-care, I guess…" she said. Maybe a little sadly.

**This was it, what did you think?:) **

**I try to upload the next one soon! ;) If you're in the mood check my other story too…:)**

**Please review! It would make my day…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wooah, I didn't expect such a strong feedback on the first chapter! You guys are the best! Thank you for reading, and reviewing and thanks for the story/ author alerts! They made my day…Since I saw them I was walking around, grinning like an idiot…;) **

**Here is the next chapter, I hope you will like it!**

_Disclaimer: Not mine…Well, except Sarah…and Gloria…:)_

A few hours later back in the office Jane popped his head in Lisbon's door. And what he saw made his body warm up. Lisbon sat on her couch with the baby in her arms. She was so busy with her that she didn't even know what was happening around her.

All day Lisbon took care of Sarah. They found out that this is the baby's name…It turned out that she had nobodywho would take her so she stayed with them until she gets into the system.

Patrick watched as his tough, brave boss sat on her couch and hugged this baby to herself tightly. She looked at her so sweetly that Jane's heart was about to melt.

„Oh Sarah…You don't even know what happened…You are so little and you have to go through all this…" Lisbon muttered to the girl. She really didn't seem to notice Patrick standing in the door. „And now you go to fosterparents, and who knows what kind of a family you will have…Hmm..I wish I could adopt you! You little sweetheart…"Lisbon said these almost humming and then sighed.

„Then why don't you do it? „ Jane couldn't help himself and asked, stepping into the room. This startled Lisbon and she looked up surprisedly.

„Wha..I can't Jane!" she didn't even took her time to argue with him about eavesdropping.

„Why?"

„I work all day and I don't…"she suddenly stopped and with a slight blush she looked down. She wasn't going to tell Jane every details about her personal life.

„You don't have anybody who could help you with raising her…" Jane guessed. Incredible, but she didn't have to say it he just knew…

„Yeah…" she blushed and she was mad at herself. It wasn't a shame that she didn't have a boyfriend. Her life was her job. She hardly even had time for her beloved brothers. Then why was she blushing? Maybe because Jane was the only man she had imagined herself with… And discussing your zero love life with someone you had a secret little crush on was a bit embrassing.

„Hey! It's not a big deal! Don't feel ashamed! You are amazing in what you do! Your life is your work tecnically and you do it very well. You are the best…And I tell you that this is the only reason why you don't date. Because believe me Lisbon, any man could be so happy to have you!" Jane said and Lisbon's mouth opened in surprise. He really did say that? She wasn't sure until she saw his uncomfort. Uncomfort on Patrick Jane! He probably didn't plan to say this..

„Khm…If you think so…" she blushed a deeper shade of red and he suddenly, without saying anything Jane turned and stormed out of her office. Lisbon looked at Sarah and sighed. Should she try it?

Lisbon never was a girly woman but she wanted to have a child of course. She raised three boys for God's sakes, she wanted to try to raise her own baby too! And here there was, this beautiful little girl in her arms, she was so attached to her like she would be hers. She didn't want her to have a bad family, but would she be able to give her a good family. All by herself? She worked too much…Maybe Jane could help her…But no, that's not going to happen…She loved Sarah, but she wasn't ready to become a mother yet.

Ironic, that the universe thought otherwise…

…

Next morning child services came to took Sarah and they found her in Lisbon's arms. The two of them were peacefully asleep on Teresa's couch and they didn't wake up until VanPelt shaked Lisbon a little.

„Hey Boss! Wake up…" Grace muttered. Her face was a bit blushed. She had never seen her boss so vulnerable like she was now…

„What's up VanPelt?" Lisbon asked sleepily.

„Child services arrived…" the agent pointed to the door where a tall blond woman stood with a smile hiding in the corners of her mouth.

Lisbon immediately straightened up and with that she woke Sarah. While she stood up she stroked the baby's head.

„It's okay sweety..You can sleep…" she whispered and she walked to the woman. VanPelt silently left the office. „Good morning! I'm Agent Lisbon, I called you yesterday." Lisbon motioned to the woman to take a seat.

„Good morning, I'm sorry I woke you up. I am Gloria McAllister. So this is Sarah…" the woman looked at the baby. „Hey, you are beautiful! You have really nice, big eyes…you know!" she told the girl and caressed her little hair. She sat down and looked at Lisbon. „Agent Lisbon, I will take her to an orphanage and she will live there until a family comes and take her." She told and Lisbon frowned. An orphanage? She didn't think of that…She thought that little Sarah will get a family instantly.

„Is there something wrong?" Gloria asked so Lisbon guessed her confusion was visible on her face.

„No…I just…I actually thought that you find her a family right off…" she admitted.

„Oh…Sorry to disappoint you Agent, but there are plenty of children waiting for parents…"

„I know..but she's…" Lisbon wanted to say that Sarah is special, but she realized that the baby wasn't special for the others. She was special to her…" Is there any other option?" she asked instead.

The woman looked around in her office quickly. Papers in huge piles on the desk, take-out food boxes in the trash, a creased blanket in the end of the couch. And then she eyed Lisbon carefully. She was pretty young for her rank, she worked a lot, anyone could see the evidences of that on her face. She had dark circles undes her eyes and her whole face was tired. But when she looked at the baby in her arms she had a strange sparkle in her green eyes…

„Well…I know another option…but I'm not sure if that's possible in this case…" she started.

„What is it?" Lisbon was happy to hear another way. Gloria's stare was kind of weird on her but she supposed she will find out eventually so she chose to ignore it.

„I saw that you…you two became close…and I though you could do it yourself!" Lisbon could see that this was an uncomfortable topic for the woman.

„Do what?" Teresa knew exacly what she was talking about but she had to ask.

„Adopt her…I mean…If you'd like…"

„To be honest, I would love to…" Lisbon said, her eyes on the little girl's face. She was napping in her arms, very unaware of the weight of the conversation.

„You…you have anyone to help you?" Gloria shifted in her seat. Lisbon's eyes widened a little. So this was the uneasy part of the talk. She swallowed hard. This subject again, twice a week. She started to feel nervous when she answered.

„I actually…Well I haven't…" she muttered and hoped that she could be just absorbed by the earth, but there was no need for that. A horribly familiar voice interrupted her.

„Yes, she has me!"

Patrick Jane strolled into her office without saying another word and walked beside her. He put his hand on her shoulder and flashed his irresistible smile on the stunned woman in front of him.

„Excuse me, but who are you?" Gloria asked. Now she was totally confused.

„Patrick Jane!" he held out his hand and she shook it weakly. He saw the doubts in her eyes.

„I'm Gloria McAllister…" she said and looked at Lisbon.

Teresa looked just as surprised as the other woman. In one hand, she was a bit angry at Jane for breaking in like that. And for sticking his nose into her buisness. Andi n the other hand she was amazed. He would do this for her?

„I'm sorry..but how do you mean Agent Lisbon has you?" Gloria asked, careful not to be too nosey. Lisbon blushed at this. Was it so hard to believe that she had a boyfriend?

„If Teresa decides to adopt this little cuteness here, then I offer all the help I can give to them…" Jane said, all the while looking gently at Sarah.

„I'm glad to hear that…but…" Gloria hesistated.

„No, we are not living together!" Lisbon spoke. Her face was still pink but she managed to find her voice. She glanced up at Jane who was smiling at her reassumingly.

„But we could…" Patrick sing-sang.

„No, we definetely couldn't!" Lisbon snapped. She was already annoyed and the only thing that stopped her from kicking him in the ass was the sleeping girl in her hands.

„I'm sorry…?" Gloria looked from one to another, not really able to decide who tol isten.

„Look Ms. McAllister, I would really like to find Sarah a loving family. She would really need it, buti f you can't guarante that, then I could try it myself. I don' live in a relationship, but I'm pretty sure I can do it myself. And if I can't…" she was going to say that then she woudl find parents for her, but she couldn't think of that option.

„Then I'll help!" Jane quickly said. „Actually, I think the whole team would be more than happy to help you Lisbon!"

Gloria took a breath and smiled at them. She was always glad to find new parents, even if they weren't literally parents yet…

„Agent Lisbon, I think I can find a way to make this happen. Later this week I will send you the papers, and Sarah can stay with you. And Mr. Jane, you will have to sign some papers too."

„Sure, whatever it takes…" Lisbon muttered. Her heart was about to jump out of her chest. Was she crazy? Did she really just agreed to adopt a baby? But at that moment she didn't have time to doubt her sanity, the little girl in her arms started to stir. She will have time to figure this out…

Next coming:

„Are you okay?" Grace asked, her face was worried. She looked at her boss. Lisbon looked more exhausted than ever before. Her hair was tousled, obviously she forgot to comb it. Her eyes were baggy and she walked like a zombie.

„Yeah, I'm fine…I just didn't have much sleep. I'll be in my office if anyone needs me!" Lisbon said, her voice dying away. She shuffled into her office and shut the door closed. VanPelt saw as she collapsed on her couch and closed her eyes with a relieved expression. _This can not continue like this!_ She thought. In that moment Jane entered the bullpen. His grin dissapeared from his face when he followed Grace's eyes.

Lisbon was laying on her couch, eyes closed, hair in a messy bun, she was almost asleep.

„Haven't anybody told her that drinking too much tequila would cause some bad things in the morning?" he asked teasingly. Truly, he was really concerned about her. Lisbon never showed any signs of weakness in the office, and this was quite scary now…

**Second chapter done! :) What do you think? Bad? Good? **

**I decided that I'll do this „spoiling" thing again…I think it's fine…If you think otherwise let me know and I stop it! ;) **

**Hopefully I can upload the next chapter soon! **

**Tonight is the new episode….*-* I hardly can wait….:)**

**Please let me know what you think and review! I love any kind of feedback! Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my…Guys you are amazing! Thank you for your kind reviews and for everything! You really are the best!:)**

**Here is the next chapter…I hope you'll like it!**

_Discalimer: Sadly I don't own any of it…_

After Gloria left Lisbon looked at Jane with wide eyes.

„Are you completely out of your mind?" she asked him.

„Why?" he shrugged „I heard you needed help, then I will help…"

„I don't need help…" she hissed.

„Okay, okay!" he raised his hands up in the air. „I was just being nice…" he protested and smiled smugly at her face. She was growing very angry in a second. He decided to slip away until he could so he took a step backwards and left her office without another word.

Lisbon groaned and shook her head. That man is going to make her crazy one day…

Then she looked down at Sarah who was now fully awake. Her beautiful blue eyes were curiously gazing at her and she couldn't help but thought how adorable she was. Teresa smiled and stroked her little cheeks.

„So, I guess you are stuck with me for a little longer…" she told her quietly and the baby blinked, like she would want to tell her that she's okay with it. Lisbon laughed softly and sighed. She wanted this, but was afraid of it like hell. She only could hope that she will be a good mother for this girl. And there was the Jane-problem too…

Lisbon spent all her day searching for baby stores. She had no idea where to start. Slowly every member of her team came by to say goodnight and then she was alone with Sarah. The little girl has been quite, just listening and looking around. She was interested in everything that happened. The others loved her already just as much as Lisbon and they were happy to know that she decided to adopt her.

„Wooah Boss that's so great! Congratulations, if I can say that!" Grace exclaimed when she heard the news and embraced her tightly. The redhead agent knew exacly how much her boss adored children and she was sure that Lisbon will be a perfect mother.

At the silence off the nigh Lisbon looked at her watch. It was 8.30 p.m. Usually she would stay a little longer to finish up paperwork but she saw that Sarah was exhausted. She totally understood her, it was a long day. So she gathered their things together and hugged the baby to herself.

„Now we are going home sweety!" she told her as she walked through the bullpen.

„You don't have to call me sweety Lisbon!" she heard Jane's amused voice from the darkness.

„Go home Jane!" she said in an annoyed tone. He was stretched out on his couch but now he stood up to walk to them.

„Hey Sarah, good night!" he told the little girl gently and breathed a light kiss on her forehead. Lisbon tensed up at his closeness. Jane didn't rush to pull away and from the closeness he was he looked at her. He saw her cheeks go red and he smiled. He still didn't move an inch when he started to whisper.

„And good night to you too Lisbon!" and he pressed his lips at her flushed cheek. Her eyes widened and goosebumps appeared all over her arms.

„Good night!" she managed to mutter when he finally pulled back. She felt her face flaming and she was grateful for the darkness around them. But from the sparkle in his eyes she could tell that he saw her blush. She headed to the elevator with slightly shaking legs and composed herself. She took a huge breath to calm herself and it seemed to work until he called after her and all her efforts to act normal were forgotten.

„And Lisbon, don't worry! You will be a great mother to her!" he said and smiled.

„Thanks, I hope so…" she told him and then pressed the button of the lift. The doors opened and she got in with Sarah in her arms. The baby had closed her eyes and doesn't seem to notice any of the vibration in the air. The doors went close and Lisbon leaned to the back wall of the elevator. Thank God, this day was over!

…

The next morning Lisbon woke up on her couch with an unbearable ache in her neck from the uncomfortable sleeping. It wasn't just uncomfortable but not enough. Sarah had woke her up three times and every time it took a lot to get her back to sleeping. The little girl now was sleeping on Lisbon's chest. Her little arms and legs spread out on Teresa.

Lisbon blinked some and then careful not to wake Sarah turned her head to look at the digital clock on the table. 8.20. Damn, she is going to be late! Slowly she put the baby on the pillows and she stood up. She went to her bedroom to change her clothes and then she made a coffe for herself. She checked the clock again. 8.45. She had to hurry, because she was late. Should she wake Sarah up? She sighed and lifted her up from the couch and hugged Sarah to herself. She made her way to her car and put the girl into the baby-seat she bought yesterday. Sarah moaned in dissatisfaction at the morning light and Lisbon felt guilty. She shouldn't have wake her up. Sarah was so little, she needed sleep. But Lisbon hoped that the baby can sleep in the office.

„Shh…I'm sorry I woke you up Sarah!" she murmured "Come on, you can sleep again in a minute!" she promised and she got into the car too.

Lisbon drove across the city to the CBI HQ building and when she stopped her car in the parking lot she saw that everbody else were there already. It was almost 9.30 when she reached the bullpen and the first one who they met was VanPelt.

The redhead agent greeted them with a smile but Lisbon saw some confusion in her eyes.

„Good Morning Boss! Hello Sarah! How was your nigh?" she asked

„Well, yours was surely better than mine…" Lisbon muttered grumpily. All she wanted was silence and peace. And she knew that in this place with Patrick Jane around she will never get it.

„Hey Boss, why don't you leave Sarah here with me for a time? I will take care of her and you seem like you could use some rest…" Grace offered and reached out for the baby with a soft smile.

„Thanks Grace!" Lisbon said gratefully and handed her the girl. „Bye-bye Sarah! You will stay with Grace for a while, okay?" She put one last light kiss on Sarah's cheek and then turned to leave. She was almost in her office when VanPelt's voice stopped her and Lisbon turned her head to look at the agent.

„Are you okay?" Grace asked, her face was worried. She looked at her boss. Lisbon looked more exhausted than ever before. Her hair was tousled, obviously she forgot to comb it. Her eyes were baggy and she walked like a zombie.

„Yeah, I'm fine…I just didn't have much sleep. I'll be in my office if anyone needs me!" Lisbon said, her voice dying away. She shuffled into her office and shut the door closed. VanPelt saw as she collapsed on her couch and closed her eyes with a relieved expression. _This can not continue like this!_ She thought. In that moment Jane entered the bullpen. His grin dissapeared from his face when he followed Grace's eyes.

Lisbon was laying on her couch, eyes closed, hair in a messy bun, she was almost asleep.

„Haven't anybody told her that drinking too much tequila would cause some bad things in the morning?" he asked teasingly. Truly, he was really concerned about her. Lisbon never showed any signs of weakness in the office, and this was quite scary now…

But before he could say anything else he saw the small girl in Grace's hands.

„Oh, hey! Good morning Sarah!" he walked to them and stroked the baby's face cheerfully. „Bad Agent Lisbon woke you up, to come to work with her, yeah? „ he asked and Grace let out a laugh. „Want to come with me? Hmm? I'll show you how to live!" Jane winked at the baby and looked at VanPelt. „Grace? Will you let me have her little?"

„I…I don't know…What would Lisbon think about it?" Grace stammered. What if Jane does something stupid when he is with Sarah and then Lisbon would be som ad at her.

„Listen Grace, I think our dear Lisbon wouldn't say anything right now…Just look at her!" Patrick grinned and pointed to Lisbon's office. The boss was sleeping peacefully on her couch.

„Okay, but no stupid and dangerous things!" Grace ordered and she put Sarah into Jane's waiting arms.

„Yes ma'am! „ Jane said playfully and then he leaned to Sarah's ear and whispered into it loudly so VanPelt could hear it too. „ We are going to go parachuting! You will love it!"

„Jane!" Grace excalimed and hit him on his arm. „That's not funny!"

„Okay,okay…Sorry! Don't worry..we will be up in the attic! I'll show her the city!" he said and headed to the stairs, leaving Grace behind.

Jane climbed the stairs and entered the attic.

„You woke her up all night, didn't you? „ he asked from the baby with a smug grin. „Nice job little lady!" he said and tried to give her a little high-five.

He reached the big window and turned Sarah so she could see it too.

„Look at there Sarah! You see that beautiful city? We are on the top of it…Pretty cool,hmm?" he said and pulled the baby close to himself again. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes.

He didn't think he would be able to love a baby so fast. But he only knew Sarah for two days and he adored her. Her dark brown hair, so short but still reminding him of something. Someone…it was totally like Lisbon's raven hair. He could easily imagine that this little cuteness was the real daughter of Lisbon. And her blue eyes! He could be lost in them any time he looked…

Next coming:

Lisbon listened with open mouth. This was something she didn't expect…

A battle started in her. Should she go in and break the moment or should she stay here and find out if he has anything else to say? She grinned at this thought, she knew she had to enter the room now. She always gave a lecture to Jane about eavesdropping.

**So, this was it…What do you think?**

**Aww..the new episode was amazing, left me with wanting more immediately!**

**Thanks for reading, and please take your time to review!**

**I try to upload the next chapter soon!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**You are awesome! You really are! I love reding your reviews! Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, story alerst, and everything…This is so great! I'm grateful for you! :)**

**Here is the next chapter, enjoy! **

_Disclimer: I don't own The mentalist…_

Patrick Jane stared in amazement at the baby in his arms. Her little face was lit up by a smile. He thought that this must be the most adorable thing in the whole world. Her huge, blue eyes were looking up at him curiously like she could read his mind.

„Oh Sarah, I think I have a big problem…You know it, don't you?" he smiled at her. The baby blinked and he sighed. „You are so much like her…Every time I look at you, you remind me of her…" Jane started rocking her and he looked out of the window. The city was all above them, he could see every little street from here. Lisbon's little girl was resting in his arms. Her eyes closed and her breathing became slow and even.

„You are a very lucky girl you know…She will be a great mom to you! She will protect you from the smallest wind, she will take care of you, she will tell you how to life your life, she will freak out every time you do something stupid but she will love you so much that is not even possible. She is the best mother you could get. She's smart, funny, protective, caring, sensitive, loyal… and I could list her bests until midnight if I have to but I thinks there is no need. I see how much she loves you already and you love her too, right? Of course you do, how could you possibly not? Anybody who met her adores every little piece of her…Or is it just me?" He chuckled. He was talking to a sleeping baby. Well, he had to admit Sarah was a good listener. And it felt so good and comfortable to say these things out loud. To somebody who would't tell it to anyone. „ I just….I want to help her so much. But she's stubborn. I have to wait until she asks for my help. Because she's just like that. „ He sighed. She needed his help with Sarah. He knew it from the start, but she would never ask…Her pride wouldn't let her. Jane grinned. Her pride…

„You know Sarah, I think she sort of likes me…I mean we are friends and all…I may say best friends, but still sometimes I feel like she hates me. She got me out of so much crap that I think she's the only one I can rely on. And I want to help her so much, to thank her for her help. Okay, not just for that…but..umm…Yeah…" he didn't finish the sentence, not that Sarah would mind. She was sleeping peacefully.

Jane shut his eyes closed. Lisbon's exhausted face was in his mind. She definetely needed his help with Sarah. He had to work out a plan! _How to start a life with your boss? _Patrick laughed. It sounded ridiculous, but _How to start a life with Teresa Lisbon?_ sounded even more funny.

…

Lisbon woke on her couch with a sudden wave of panic. She supposed to be working! Instead she was sleeping…It didn't happen to her since 2nd grade! She looked at her watch, it was almost 12. She had slept 3 hours.

Then another thought hit her. Sarah! Where she should be? Lisbon looked around in her office and saw no signs of the baby. She scowled. It wasn't that easy to lose a baby! She was there with her when they entered the bullpen. Lisbon was sure of that. She tried at remember what happened ater that but it was all black.

She stood up, her legs felt like iron and she walked out to the others. She looed around and she couldn't see Sarah anywhere. That was when she started worrying seriously. It was her first day as a mother and she already lost her baby. She searched the room desperately when she voice of her youngest agent sounded from her right.

„Hey boss, you're up?" Grace asked with a soft smile. She could see that Lisbon needed this little nap.

„Yeah…Hey VanPelt, I'm sorry I know it sounds bad, but haven't you seen Sarah?" Lisbon asked with a blush. She leaned close to the redhead so it was only Grace who heard her. Much to her surprise VanPelt laughed at her, eyes sparkling with joy.

„You left her with me, you remember?"

Lisbon must have had a confused expression on her face because VanPelt chuckled again.

„So, I suppose you're not…You left Sarah with me while you took a sleep." Grace explained.

„Sorry, everything went black after entering the office…" Lisbon apologized then raised her eyebrows. „But then, where is she?"

„She is with Jane…" Grace told her.

„Oh no…" Lisbon muttered and shook her head.

„Don't worry! He promised to behave…They went upstairs to the attic and they didn't leave since then, I would have noticed it!" she reassured her and Lisbon took a big breath. She hoped, mostly for Jane's sake that he didn't do anything crazy while her baby was with him. But maybe in the attic he couldn't do anything insane…

„Well, thanks Grace! I'll go and search for them!" Teresa said and stood up. She hurried to the stairs and climbed them easily. She strolled twoards the half closed door of the attic and heard Patrick Jane's voice from inside. She smiled and didn't open the door instantly. She stood and tried to figure out what he said to Sarah.

„_You are a very lucky girl you know…She will be a great mom to you! She will protect you from the smallest wind…"_ he said but she could barely hear him. She frowned in place and put her ears closer to the gap. _„…caring, sensitive, loyal… and I could list her bests until midnight if I have to…"_

Lisbon listened with open mouth. This was something she didn't expect…

A battle started in her. Should she go in and break the moment or should she stay here and find out if he has anything else to say? She grinned at this thought, she knew she had to enter the room now. She always gave a lecture to Jane about eavesdropping. But then she heard something that made her eyes go wide and her breath got caught in her lungs.

„…_Anybody who met her adores every little piece of her…Or is it just me?"_

Lisbon's heart thumped so loud that she was sure even Jane could hear it. She heard his soft chuckle and she shaked slightly. He continued speaking but she didn't hear a thing of it. Her thoughts were running in her head. Why was he telling this to Sarah? She didn't understand…Then it occured to her, he wanted someone who won't tell it…

Lisbon smiled. Patrick Jane tried to be tough and ironic but it seemed he had feelings too. When finally there was silence she pushed the door open. Her hands trembled but she made them stop.

„Hey!" she said and her voice was very high. Jane turned on his heels at the sound and his eyebrows shot up to his hairline when he saw her. She cleared her throat before continuing. „Thanks for taking care of her…" she smiled at him.

„You're welcome! It was my pleaseure actually…" he told her and when she came closer he could see that the sleep made a miracle to her. Her face was relaxed and her eyes were sparkling. She held out her hands for Sarah and with a pout he gave the baby to her.

Lisbon laughed at his expression as he handed her the girl. She embraced the baby and felt the warmth of his body on her. She looked deep into his eyes but saw no signs of emotions in it. Maybe she heard him wrong…That must be the answer…

„I think we should get going…" she said as the situation started to became awkward.

„Yeah…I stay a little longer I think, but you just go, and if we have work you know where to find me…" he said quickly and smiled at Sarah who was waking up at the interaction. „Bye bye little Sarah! It was a pleasure to talk to you!" Jane said and caressed the baby's cheek. His eyes travelled Lisbon's face and he felt an urge to caress her too. But he turned away and sat down on the table.

Lisbon looked down at Sarah and saw the shining in her eyes when Patrick's face appeared in her sight. She shook her head. This man knew something…Sarah spent 3 hours with him and she already was in love with him! When he turned away she stepped back too and made her way to the door. She had an entire day to be with the baby now…

Next coming:

„You should do something!" Grace suggested.

„Me? Why me?" Jane whined but inside he was hoping the agent would say that.

„Maybe because you told her you will be there if she needs help!"

„Did she ask for it?" he teased. VanPelt rolled her eyes.

„Excuse me, do you know Lisbon? She would never ask for help! Especially your help!"

„What? You wound me Grace!" Jane grinned, he knew Grace was right.

„So…Are you going to do anything?" She asked with a curious face. She had a feeling he had something in mind…

**This was the fourth chapter…I really hope you liked it! **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing…I really would never thought that so many people will read it! You are making me so happy! **

**I try to upload as soon as possible…!**

**Please don't forget to review!:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys, I'm really sorry for the late upload…I was having a little writers' block, and beside that I wanted to make this chapter good…So it took me a while, I hope you are not angry…**

**Here goes the next chapter with some plans and some changes…I hope you will like it!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing and all kind of feedback! Love you! :)**

Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine….

Next day and the day after the actions repeated. Lisbon was late in the morning, she was exhausted and she needed extra sleep during the day…

The team didn't say a word but they were all worried about her. Eventually Grace was the first one to speak. But not to Lisbon, she confronted Jane. She cornered him in the kitchen where nobody could hear them and looked at him srictly.

„This can't contionue you know it!" she said and with her eyes she pointed to Lisbon's office. The boss was sitting at her desk, head in hands already half asleep.

„You want me to wake her up? You know Grace, I thought you understood that Lisbon needs to rest…" Jane said in mock confusion. He knew exacly what she was talking about.

„Jane!" she snapped and Patrick grinned at her. „You know what I mean. Look, I love being with Sarah and I'm sure that the guys don't mind it either, but we are worried for Lisbon. And I know you are too. Just because you don't show it in the way you should you care for her really much!"

„In the way I should?" Jane raised his eyebrows.

„You are teasing her, going behind her back and lying to her shamelessly because you know that she will always have your back and will always forgive you. But also you would give your life for her, you would go to Hell and back just to save her if that's neccesary. I know it Jane, you can't fool me. But then now when she really needs a friend can you be one?"

Patrick was more than a little stunned by Grace's speech. It was nothing but true. Actually he worried his heart out for Lisbon. He saw that she was more tired and tired with every day, more grumpy and grumpy every time something went wrong. He saw what was coming, to the end of the week she will be so full with everything that she will literally explode. She will shout at everybody and Jane wasn't perfectly sure in that but there was a great chance that she will cry. At least when she got home.

She loved Sarah, it was clear even to a blind person. But her power wasn't endless. Not when she couldn't sleep at night and couldn't have enough rest any other time. It was the worst feeling. She couldn't be angry at Sarah for waking her up because she knew she was a baby and she loved her so much. She had nothing to do. And still she didn't ask for help…

VanPelt's intensive gaze pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked at her, totally forgotten about the question she asked. His mind tried to figure out way to help Lisbon without invading her personal life totally. He also didn't want her to feel that she can't handle this, he didn't want to hurt her. She was a good mom, he could see that from the start but she was a human too.

„You should do something!" Grace suggested.

„Me? Why me?" Jane whined but inside he was hoping the agent would say that.

„Maybe because you told her you will be there if she needs help!"

„Did she ask for it?" he teased. VanPelt rolled her eyes.

„Excuse me, do you know Lisbon? She would never ask for help! Especially your help!"

„What? You wound me Grace!" Jane grinned, he knew Grace was right.

„So…Are you going to do anything?" She asked with a curious face. She had a feeling he had something in mind…

Jane sighed and pretended to give up.

„Okay, you won! I'm on it…" he said and Grace smiled. She embraced him lightly and her eyes were shining happily.

„Thanks Jane! I know you can do it!" She said and practically danced out of the room. Her face was now happy and relaxed. No signs of concern as she looked at the sleeping form on Lisbon at the desk, for what's more Jane saw a little sparkle of mischief in her eyes. VanPelt walked to Rigsby where Sarah was waiting for her, comfortably hiding in the tall agent's arms.

Patrick glanced at Lisbon too. He had an idea, but he could see how she is going to react so he had to be smart. He will have to build things up…

…

That afternoon the paper from the child services came. Lisbon called Patrcik in to sign it, and there was the prefect opportunity. She slept 2 hours in the morning but she was visibly moody. He was a bit afraid of what she will do, but he had to do it.

When he entered her office she was feeding Sarah. The bottle was just fitting perfectly into her hand and the way she looked at the baby made Jane's heart melt. They were so cute together, he could get used to this sight. He would be happy to wake up in the morning just to see this every day of his life. And in that moment his plans changed. He had a completely different idea how to help Lisbon and help himself too. Because now he knew what he really wanted, it was all in front of his eyes the whole time. He wanted this, wanted her…And Sarah of course.

She didn't notice him, her attention is fully on the little girl. Her hair fell into her face, covering most of it but he still could see the smile playing on her lips. She was so happy to have Sarah.

„Hey, you called?" Patrick finally spoke. She glanced up at him and she nodded.

„Yes, there is that paper on my desk. Could you please sign it? It's about the adoption, they need your signature too…" she pointed.

„Sure!" he walked over and quickly without even reading it he wrote his name on the bottom next to hers. Then he turned around and went to her. He sat down beside her on the couch and smiled at her when she looked up curiously. He reached out to stroke Sarah's head. The baby was looking between them with interested, ocean blue eyes.

Jane's eyes travelled Lisbon's face, delightening in her blush as she felt his gaze on her.

„What?" she chuckled. She felt her cheeks flame and she looked down. He could always make her go red with his stare.

„You're born to be a mother, you know…" he said warmly. His eyes almost caressed her face.

„Thanks." She muttered, not quite sure what else to say.

„But…You can't deal with it yourself…" he continued and she scowled at him. _Where was this going?_ „ You can be the best mom in the world, and still you are a human. You can't do it all by yourself. So, let me help!" he asked.

„You already helped me when you convinced Gloria that I'm not alone." She said, slightly confused. _What the hell could be on his mind?_

„Oh, no…I don't mean that way. I want to help you now! I see that you are always exhausted because you can't sleep at night, actually all of us see it… So, we need to move together!" he said in a calm, steady voice.

Lisbon's breath hitched in her throat, her mouth fell open and she couldn't manage to say a word for several minutes. She blinked at him and then she found her words.

„What the hell? Are you crazy Jane?" she snapped, almost yelled at him. She obviously forgot about Sarah at that moment and she looked at Patrick as if he was insane. „I'm certainly not going to live in the same house with you!"

„But why?" he scowled. Mock hurt in his voice, he was sure she will react like this. „That's the only solution…"

„I don't need your help. I can handle this on my own!" she said coldly. The idea of living with Patrick Jane was just too much for her. It would be like they were a family…

„Clearly, you can't." he stated and to emphasize his meaning he added. „Honestly, have you even looked into the mirror this morning? Your hair looks like you haven't combed it for weeks, and you have bags under your eyes so big that you could travel the world around with them!" he said. His voice wasn't offensive mostly just teasing. Lisbon hit him on the arm but a slight blush appeared on her cheeks. She must look like a crap…

„I don't know how could you help me more…What you all do now is just fine with me, really!" she said, changing the subject. She wasn't really comfortable with talking about her appeareance right now. And sure as hell not with Jane!

„Tell me Lisbon, you truly think so?" he asked and when she nodded he continued. He had an answer for this too. „Okay, so you sleep at work every day. I'm okay with that, and I don't think Grace, Cho ro Rigsby would mind it either. But do you think Bertram would like it if he knew what we do here nowdays? We babysit Sarah while you, our boss are sleeping in your office. Don't get me wrong, none of us will tell anybody! But I'm not sure if you want to continue like this…" he looked straight into her eyes and saw that his words made sense to her. She loved her work, and what she did now was not a thing she was proud of. She loved Sarah, but being a mother was more exhausting than she thought it would be. She shook her head helplessly and sighed. He was right…

„So what do we do now?" she asked. She hated to admit that he was right and the smug grin on his face wasn't helping either.

„Like I said, we will move together…" Jane said. Her annoyance making him smile even harder.

„How?" Lisbon had no idea how they would do it. She was definetely not going to buy a house or a flat with him!

„Well, you could come to me…" he offered.

„I thought you live in a motel." She scowled. There was no chance they could all live there.

„I mean to my house, in Malibu…" he muttered. Suddenly he looked puzzled for a bit. He barely even saw that house since…Since Red John. And now he suggested to live there…

Lisbon's eyes widened in surprise again. She was stunned to hear that he would do that for her. Living in that house would be terribly hard for him. With all the memories…

„No, I'm not going to bring Sarah to a house where is a big, red smiling face on the wall…" she said and shook her head. She didn't plan it to sound harsh but somehow it came out like that so Lisbon added „I mean, I know you wouldn't feel comfortable there either…"

„No worries Lisbon! You're right.." he said quickly, sensing her awkwardness. He reached out and gently touched her arm. „But then what would you suggest?" he asked, his eyes sparkling.

Lisbon held back the light gasp that was about to escape her mouth when he touched her and she made herself think about something else than his deep, blue eyes.

„Amm…maybe, you could come to my apartment?" she said and she looked down. It felt so weird to ask Patrick Jane if he wanted to live in her flat.

„That would be great, thanks!" he said and flashed his megawatt smile at her. Her heart beated fasted and she was about to say something when she felt Sarah stir. Lisbon sighed and stroked the baby's body.

„Ok, then why don't you come over at nigh and we will talk about it more…"

„I'm in… 8 p.m. is good for you?" he asked and rised from the couch to leave the room.

„Sure!" she said and he was gone.

She shook her head and groaned. _Did he really made her agree to live with him?_

Next coming:

Then she heard the knock on the door. She tried to clear her mind, but it wasn't helping…

She looked at Sarah, she was sleeping peacefully in the cradle. As if she and Jane had planned this…

Another quick knock reminded her of his presence outside. She strolled to the door, as slow as she could. When she got there she glanced at the mirror in the little hall. She looked okay…But why was this even important? It was just Jane, for god's sake!

**So..I guess this was it! God, it really took me a while…:) Sorry again, I promise with the next chapter I will be quicker…;)**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts, bad, good…I would be happy to hear every one of them! :)**

**Thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, thanks for reviewing! And every kind of feedback..Means everything! Makes my days brighter! :)**

**Here is the next part, I really hope you are enjoying the story so far…:)**

_Disclaimer: Nothing is mine…_

That day Lisbon went home earlier. If she was expecting Jane at 8 then she would have to clean up a little. Laundry was all over the couch and huge piles of paperwork were on her dining table, covering almost half of it. The living room was a mess since she and Sarah mostly slept there and she had no time to tidy up for a long time.

She fed the girl and put her into the baby seat next to the table as she tried to make her kitchen look less dirty.

„Jane is coming over tonight, you know…" she told the baby quietly. She had to admit that this was pretty fine, talking with the baby like she could answer. „I'm a bit nervous though. It's not that I expect anything from him, actually just the thing that he tries to help is more than thoughtful. But still, somehow I can't just not care about his opininon, and I can't ingore him. That's how this all happened, but why do I tell you? You were there…" she muttered.

As Lisbon wiped the counter she was humming and baby Sarah was blinking at her with a very surprised expression. She reached out with her little hands and tried to approach Lisbon's arm. When Lisbon came closer she felt a light touch on her upper arm. She turned on her heel to look at Sarah. Her small hand was connected to Lisbon's arm.

A gleeful smile appeared on Lisbon's face and she put down the cloth. She went to Sarah and pulled her out of the seat.

„You want to help, yeah?" Lisbon hugged the baby with ease and she laughed at her. She loved this girl so much! She was making her otherwise boring and lonely days better. Since she was with her she felt more alive than before. She wasn't just drifting with the tide anymore, now she had something to really fill her days apart from her beloved work. She had something to wake up for, apart from Patrick Jane's smiling face. Before he was her source of strenght. But Sarah was hers. She was not just a hopeless fantasy of her mind.

So now she took the cloth from the sink again and with a wink she put it into the baby's hands. Sarah grabbed it with an amused smile. She touched the material with interest. She lifted it to her face and wanted to taste it.

„Oh-ho…Wait sweety! That's not good…Don't eat it! „ Lisbon stopped her hand befor Sarah could reach her mouth. She grasped it and showed the girl how to wash the desk with a chuckle. „See, much better, right?"

They played like that for a few more minutes after Lisbon saw that Sarah was getting bored of it. They were actually just finishing up, so she put her back into her seat, gave her a kiss on the forehead and washed out the cloth. Then she looked at her watch. It was 7.32. She needed a shower. As she glanced at the baby she saw that Sarah was totally blacked out. She was sleeping soundlessly in her seat. Lisbon quickly put her on the couch and picked up her things then got into the bathroom.

Hot water streaming down her did magic to her body. She felt refreshed and energetic. She could finally think over things. It was very kind of Jane to think about helping her, and maybe after all it won't be a total disaster to have him there with them for a little time. They could try it…

When she was over the bath she put on some comfortable clothes and poured herself some wine. She drank in the dark, silent living room with the sleeping form of Sarah next to her on the couch. She felt calm. But as time passed she became more and more nervous. What could Jane think about the things? Why did he want to help her so much? How will they solve this?

Dozens of questions ran through her mind in a minute and she felt a headache forming. She only had minutes till his arrival so she put Sarah in her craddle and gently caressed her face with a slight smile. She was so relaxed, so young. Not quite knowing what happened around her. Lisbon went back to sit on the couch again and put the now empty glass on the table.

Then she heard the knock on the door. She tried to clear her mind, but it wasn't helping…

She looked at Sarah, she was sleeping peacefully in the cradle. As if she and Jane had planned this…

Another quick knock reminded her of his presence outside. She strolled to the door, as slow as she could. When she got there she glanced at the mirror in the little hall. She looked okay…But why was this even important? It was just Jane, for god's sake!

When she opened it she saw his immediate smile. He was grinning at her with a joyful face. It was a mystery to her why he was so happy about this…

„Good evening Lisbon!" he greeted her and stepped inside as she opened the door further.

„Hey Jane! What do you have in that bag?" she asked, glancing at the big, paper bag in his arms.

Patrick made his way into her kitchen and put everything down on the counter.

„Just some useful thing, I brought a pack of pacifiers for Sarah and headache medicine for you…" Jane turned to her with a smug smile. He was clearly well aware of her headache.

Lisbon couldn't help but nod gratefully. She really needed that medicine.

He started unpacking the bag, and put everything on the counter. He had a few towels and blankets and a little can of baby food. He was prepared. Then from the bottom of the bag he pulled out a small bottle that made Lisbon chuckle. It was whiskey.

„What is that for?" she asked, pointing at the bottle in his hands.

„This? You never know when you will need it!" Jane winked and put it down next to the other things. Then he looked around. „Where is my beautiful?" he asked as he stepped into the living room.

„I'm still here Jane…" Lisbon teased him and Patrick laughed.

„True, but this time I was talking about Sarah!" he said and turned to look at her. His eyes made her blush. Her previous comment was just a joke but his face told her that he really thought that she was beautiful. _Or was she just imagining it?_

„She is already sleeping." Lisbon said, still fighting with her embarrassment. She looked down, avoiding eye contact with Jane." I'm afraid you have to be content with just me…"

„Shame!" he muttered in mock pity and turned to her again, completely forgotten about Sarah. This meant he could spend a whole evening with Lisbon alone. Like his dreams ould come true…

„Oh, I forgot...Can I bring you anything?" Lisbon asked.

„I would be grateful for a tea if you have any…" Jane smirked. He knew that Lisbon had tea just for him. She always kept a box in her cupboard, just in case he would like to have tea when he was at her apartment.

„Sure." She nodded and went to the kitchen. As he expected she went to a shelf and pulled out a box of his favourite. Then she started to boil water.

Jane mused how perfect she was. She was moving around, feeling home in her little kitchen. She was adorable.

Lisbon felt his intensive stare on herself but she decided to ignore it for now. She made his tea and wanted to make a coffee for herself when she realised how late it was. She shouldn't drink coffee now if she wanted to sleep at night. So with his cup in her hand she turned to him but stopped dead at his sight. He was still looking her. His face showed such love she wasn't even sure he could feel. His eyes were sparkling and his mouth twitched into a playful smile.

„What?" she asked, not able to repress her curiousity anymore.

„Nothing, I was just thinking…"he shook his head but she could see through him. He had someting in mind.

„About what?" she pried.

„About jelly…" he lied easily. He held out his hand for the cup she was holding and she gave it to him. Their fingers touched for a second and Lisbon had to control her breathing and hold back a gasp. His hand was cold like ice but that wasn't the reason why his touch sent shivers down her spine.

„What is so funny about jelly?" she said but she felt her throat dry. She swallowed and sat down on the couch. Her eyes caught the empty wine glass on the table and she made a effort to keep a straight face. She thought the wine might help but now she had to find out it did nothing…

„I guess…The question is what isn't funny about jelly, my dear!" Jane chuckled and sat next to her. His shoulder almost touched her as he leaned back. He took a síp of his tea and hummed in pleasure. „So, how will this work?" he asked and she knew without explaining that he changed the subject. He was talking about living together.

„I don't know…I guess you could move in to the guestroom." She said.

„Oh, I will be just fine on the couch…" he winked at her. Lisbon laughed and shook her head.

„No, don't joke! I will prepare the room for you…" she said still chuckling. She felt his eyes on her again and she looked at him curiously. „What?"

„This will work, you'll see!" he said.

„I hope.." Lisbon nodded and for a moment she sank into her thoughts. The sound of Sarah's cry dragged her back to reality. She sighed and started to stand up when she felt Jane's hand on her tight. She froze and raised her eyebrows as she glared back at him. Where he had touched her she felt the heat spreading throught her leg.

„Let me!" he asked and stood up. With a few swift steps he crossed the room and made his way to the craddle. He pulled the baby out and embraced her. „Shh…Hello little girl! Hey beautiful! What's wrong? You had a nightmare, yeah?" he murmured and Lisbon's heard was about to melt. „I'm here..You don't have to be scared. You can sleep!" he assured the baby. Slowly he walked back next to Lisbon and sat down. He smiled at her and slightly rocked Sarah in his arms. The baby was already half asleep by the time he arrived beside Lisbon and in a minute she was sleeping again.

With a sudden decision Jane slipped his free arm around Lisbon's shoulder and much to his surprise instead of scowling at him and pulling away she leaned into him and bent her head on his chest. With a sigh she closed her eyes and fell asleep in his warm, strong, comfortable hug.

Jane smiled to himself. This was exacly what he wanted, what he needed. Lisbon's slender frame so close to his was like home, like she would have always belong there. After some thinking finally he closed his eyes too and drifted into a peaceful, Red John- free dream.

Next coming: 

Lisbon woke up to a wonderful smell. She opened her eyes and for what seemed like years she felt relaxed. She realised she didn't have to wake up at night and she smiled gratefully. She looked around to find the source of the smell and heard the soft whistling coming from her kitchen. She didn't see him but she knew exacly that Patrick Jane was there. Probably with sarah because Lisbon couldn't see the little girl either. She pushed herself up from the couch and rubbed her eyes. The smile never left her face as she shuffled into her kitchen.

As she expected there was Jane, his back to her and she could she he wore an apron. She had no idea where he had found it but she didn't mind, he looked pretty good in it.

**So, this was is…I hope you liked it!**

**I wish I could promise to update sooner but I can't..Sorry, but I really will try! **

**Thanks for reading, and please review! Don't forget your thoughts are my motivation…;) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi again Guys! Thank you for your amazing reviews and all the story alerts! I'm really grateful! Sorry for the delay…I was trying so hard to be quicker! I hope you will like this new chapter! **

**Here we go, enjoy! :)**

_Disclaimer: Still not mine…_

Lisbon woke up to a wonderful smell. She opened her eyes and for what seemed like years she felt relaxed. She realised she didn't have to wake up at night and she smiled gratefully. She looked around to find the source of the smell and heard the soft whistling coming from her kitchen. She didn't see him but she knew exacly that Patrick Jane was there. Probably with Sarah because Lisbon couldn't see the little girl either. She pushed herself up from the couch and rubbed her eyes. The smile never left her face as she shuffled into her kitchen.

As she expected there was Jane, his back to her and she could see he wore an apron. She had no idea where he had found it but she didn't mind, he looked pretty good in it.

And Sarah was there with him too. He seated her on the counter and the little girl seemed to enjoy it pretty much.

Lisbon leaned to the door and looked at him amazedly. This felt good, she had to admit. Having him and Sarah there, it was like a family. She found herself really looking forward to living with him.

„Hey!" Jane's smooth voice dragged her out of her dreams. He turned to her with a plate in his hand, fried eggs and bacon on it. He had a warm smile on his face which made her heart flutter.

„Hey yourself!" she said easily, walking into the kitchen. As she came closer she pointed at the baby girl on the counter. „You better be careful with her, if she falls from there I swear I'll break your nose!" she threatened but he heard the playfullness in her voice. She was relaxed. Her eyes sparkling, her mouth twitching into a teasing smile. The real old Lisbon was back. _See, she only needed some good sleep!_ He thought to himself.

Jane raised his hands in surrender. He would never hurt Sarah, and if he did he would want Lisbon to punch him!

„It's okay…No need to menace. I wouldn't let her fall!" he said with a grin. „Eggs?" he offered a bite with his fork.

„Yes, please!" Lisbon chuckled and took the fork into her mouth.

Patrick swallowed as the fork slid between her lips. Her oh, so delicate lips. But then he slightly shook his head and pulled away the fork. He turned his back to her and put more eggs into the pan.

Meanwhile, Lisbon took Sarah from the counter and gave her a peck on the cheek.

„Good morning honey!" she muttered with such fondness Jane was sure he had never heard in her voice.

„I wanted to give her breakfast but I couldn't find her food." Jane said over his shoulder. He poked the eggs with his fork to see if they were good.

„The baby food is in the second drawer next to the fridge. She likes to have those little brown ones to breakfast." Lisbon told him as she put Sarah into the baby seat. Then she walked to the said drawer and pulled out a bottle with brown cap. She opened it and went back to Sarah to give it to her. The baby reached out for it keenly and Jane couldn't help put wonder how it tastes.

„She likes? I thought baby food is disgusting…" he said with raised eyebrows.

„For you maybe, but she definetely loves it!" Lisbon answered and gave a spoonful of the food to the girl. Sarah gave a pleased sound and Lisbon laughed. „Hear? She loves it…"

Patrick smiled at the sight. He stared at them until he smelled the eggs. They were beggining to burn a little.

„Oh damn!" he turned quickly and pulled the pan away. He carefully put the eggs on a plate and held it out to Lisbon. „Ta-Da! Your breakfast is ready, mademoiselle!"

„Thanks Jane!" she said. She took it and sat down beside Sarah. „You comin'?" she asked when he didn't move. Jane nodded and with his own plate he sat down too.

…

Lisbon would never think it could work. But it did. Living with Patrick Jane wasn't so hard as she imagined. He could be helpful and charming if he wanted but of course they had some argues at home too. But finally she could sleep again. It was like he would do magic to Sarah. Anytime the baby woke up at night, crying, he went and took her out of the cradle and lay down with her on his chest. And Sarah would sleep deeply, peacefully the rest of the night.

Lisbon was stunned how he understood the girl. He had a strange kind of a connection with her that Lisbon couldn't even comprehend. Not that she was jealous. She had a very different kind of relationship with her. Mother-daughter, or sometihng like that…

Jane was living with them for almost a month and everything seemed to go just the right way. Sarah went to kindergarten and they went to work every day. There were days when Jane took out a day to be with her. And sometimes Lisbon visited Sarah in lunch break. It was all going well…

One Friday afternoon Lisbon looked particularly tired. She felt under the weather, and the lack of case didn't help either. She couldn't leave the office until 6 p.m. and it was just 5. She sighed as she checked her clock, thousandth time that day. She wanted nothing but a hot bath and a good movie on her couch. Sarah in her lap, Jane sitting next to her. Funny, she couldn't imagine her life without them anymore. What's more, she didn't want to imagine her life without them!

A soft knock interrupted her thoughts and glancing up she spotted Patrick in the door. He looked bored, and just as exhausted as she was. She hardly ever saw him tired and when she did it was a sign that something was up.

„Jane, what's up?" she asked with a concerned face.

„I'm so bored Lisbon! Can't we go home?" he whined. He stepped into her office and looked at her with puppy eyes.

„I'm sorry Patrick, but we can't…Believe me, I'm tired too…"

Sarah had been up all night and Jane tried his best to calm her down but nothing seemed to work. Lisbon saw the bags under his eyes and she felt the urge to go to him and smooth his face.

Jane sighed and turned to leave her office when her thin voice stopped him.

„Jane? Thank you!" she said.

„For what?" he shrugged with a smile.

„For being there with me and Sarah. It means a lot…" she looked down. She hated to admit that she needed him, but she realized that she never really thanked him for being so helpful.

„I love being there with you!" he said warmly and walked out into the bullpen. With a smile hiding in the corners of his mouth he lay down on his couch and sank into his thoughts.

He wasn't really aware of the things around him until he heard the familiar steps of Lisbon. He recognised them immediately, and he tensed slightly, curious about her destination. Why could she leave her office? It wasn't time to go home yet, he was sure. So maybe she just wanted a coffee.

But instead he heard her coming close to him. Jane still didn't move, his eyes closed but now his every sense was fixed on her. He heard her steps and then when she stood beside him he could feel the warmth of her body, her delicious smell. He stifled a moan as he peeked out behind his eyelids.

„Jane..you awake?" she whispered though she was sure he could hear her.

„Hmm..Yeah, now I am…" he murmured and stretched. He slowly sat up and looked at her.

„We should go and get Sarah eariler today, don't you think? I mean…She must be tired too!" Lisbon suggested. Jane could see the slight glint of hope in her eyes. She knew that going for Sarah would mean the end of the day. He grinned, this was Lisbon telling him to go home earlier. Or, maybe telling him to convince her to go home earlier.

„Sure! We absolutely should go! I mean, now!" he said and stood up quickly. He grabbed his coat and looked at her. „You coming?"

„Yes, just a minute…" she nodded, smiling at him. He took the hint… Lisbon went back into her office and gathered her stuff together. As she stepped back into the bulpen she looked at her team. „Hey, everybody! I think we all could go home now!" she told them and she could clearly hear the relieved sighs of her agents.

„Thanks Boss!" said Rigsby and even Cho managed to grin at her.

„Boss? „ VanPelt went to her with her purse in her hand. „I was thinking, that maybe you and Jane would like to spend some time out…And…I guessed that we could help. I mean…Rigsby and I would happily take care of Sarah for a day, so that you could go out…Have some fun!" the redhead said, a faint blush on her cheeks. She toyed with the zip of her purse until Lisbon answered.

„Oh, Grace…Thank you! That would be nice of you, but really…It's not neccessary…" Teresa said with a soft smile. She truly appreciated the thoughtfullness of VanPelt.

„It's not a problem…I really would like to spend some time with her actually…" Grace said, a little hope in her voice. She liked Sarah a lot, but she hardly seen her nowdays and she kind of missed her." What about, tomorow? We would come over at 5….and you would have the whole evening! What do you say?" she offered.

„I don't know…" Lisbon hesitated. She didn't want to hurt Grace's feelings, and honestly, she could really use a night out. „You know what? Okay, thanks VanPelt, it would be great!" she grinned and looked into the agent's eyes warmly.

„Really? Cool…We will be there boss!" Grace gave her a sparkling smile and turned on her heels. She swiftly made her way to the elevator and disappeared.

Lisbon shook her head a little and walked to Jane. He blinked at her with curious eyes and she couldn't help but think that he is absolutely adorable.

„So, Grace and Rigsby will come over tomorow to be with Sarah. This means we have a free night…" she told him.

„Good, then I'll take you out!" he winked.

„Oh…we don't have to…You don't have to.." Lisbon stammered. Her face went red. She didn't want to force him to spend his free evening with her.

„Oh, don't joke! I want to take you out…Well…Of course if you don't have any other

plans…" Jane looked down on his feet as they started towards the elevator too.

„I don't have…It would be nice to go somewhere…" Lisbon smiled at his embarrassment.

Jane beamed at her his hugest, warmest smile which made her heard jump and he pressed the parking lot button on the wall.

„Fantastic! You will love it!" he said excitedly and rubbed his hands together.

„Just please Jane…not something stupid…" she begged him and had a feeling that she will regret that she had agreed to go with him.

„Stupid? Me? Oh please Lisbon…" he chuckled and the doors closed, blocking the sight of the bullpen.

Next coming:

„Where are we going?" she asked suspiciously. She looked out of the window, try to find out their destination.

„Surprise! I'm not going to spoil it!" he laughed at her. His playful eyes told her that he was enjoying this. He was calm, relaxed and truly happy. His wrinkles smoothed and the wind played with his blond curls.

Lisbon repressed a soft gasp as she stared at him and instead she gazed out on the road again. They turned right and Lisbon saw nothing but field around them. Maybe letting him choose the activity wasn't such a good idea after all…

**So, this was it…What do you think? Please tell me your opinion! Thanks for reading!:)**

**I have already started typing the next chapter so I hope it will be updated sooner this time…;)**

**I love reviews, please don't forget that! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**So, here is the next chapter, I hope you will like it! Thanks for the feedback, you really are great! I love you all! :)**

**Please enjoy…**

_Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine…Aww…how good it would be?_

They spent their Saturday quietly. Waking up late and eating breakfast while watching the Tv. Then Jane kind of ordered Lisbon to go and have a walk with Sarah. She guessed he wanted to arrange things for the night. He was being all excited and nervous about it all day and Lisbon couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. It was lovely how much he enjoyed planning it.

The girls' walk took about a half an hour and then Lisbon went downtown to do the shopping. That was quick as always. She really didn't like to do the weekly shopping. Jane had told her to leave Sarah at home with him so she ran her rounds in the shopping centre and then returned home.

Then they played a little with the baby, some kind of toy with the colors and the numbers. Lisbon thought it was stupid but Jane was determined about it. He said that this will help Sarah explore the world. Lisbon just laughed at him but didn't argue.

When Lisbon was preparing some dinner the phone rang. It was VanPelt.

„Hey Grace, please don't tell me you can't come because then Jane will be depressed. He was planning the evening all day long.." Lisbon answered the phone, laughing. She got a protesting sound from the living room where Jane had dressed Sarah.

„No, of course not! I was just going to ask if we need to bring anything! We're almost there…" VanPelt chuckled too.

„No, we have everything you could need." Lisbon assured her and smiled. This was really nice of VanPelt. This whole idea was so thoughtful, so Grace…

„Great! Then see you there…" VanPelt said and she hang up.

Lisbon put her phone down too and she walked into teh living room. Patrick was zipping up the little girl's pullover. He glanced up at her and a smirk twitched the corners of his mouth.

„Depressed, huh?" he said quietly. He put Sarah back down on the couch and stood up. „You know Lisbon, I don't want to dissapoint you but it's not like my life depending on it…" he chuckled. „I can manage a night without you…" he laughed.

„Oh yeah? So, you running around, arranging things for the night was just my imagination?" Lisbon laughed too.

„Probably!" he nodded. The sound of her laughing was music to his ear. He wanted to close his eyes and just listen to it forever. „Just kidding! Actually, I can't wait to see your face when we arrive…" he admitted and smiled gently at her.

Lisbon looked down and felt heat rise all over her face. His eyes were so soft, he really did cared about their evening. She was curious what he had planned.

„So where are we going?" she asked. Jane laughed at her again, eyes sparkling with playfullness.

„You really think I'm going to tell you? Come on Lisbon, you know me better than this…"

Actually, she did. She didn't even had the slightest illusion that he will tell her. But it worth a try to ask.

Jane walked up to her and rubbed her shoulders. Lisbon looked up surprisedly but he just smiled at her.

„Don't worry, you will love it!" he told her and stepped away. He walked out into the kitchen and snatched a piece of bread she had cut earlier. Lisbon was about to tell him to stop when Sarah interrupted. It seemed like she didn't like to be left out because she let out a little cry.

Lisbon turned to her and kneeled down in front of her couch.

„What Sarah? You don't like it when you're not in the focus of attention?" she chuckled and stroked the baby's cheek. „Seriously, you are starting to be like him!" she nodded her head towards the kitchen, indicating that by 'him' she meant 'Jane'. The man growled disapprovingly, and Lisbon guessed his mouth was full of food she prepared.

Sarah just beamed at her with her most shining smile and patted Lisbon's face with her small hands. Teresa pulled her up and with the baby in her arms she made her way to the kitchen too.

„Hey, Jane! Do you mind letting some of them for Grace and Rigsby…Just because I made it for them…" she told him playfully. As she expected he was standing next to the bowl, his back to her. After a few seconds of chewing he turned to face her, his 'innocent' smirk never leaving his face.

„Sure, I was just checking it. In case you were going to poison them!" he stated. He rubbed his hands together, trying to get rid of the crumbs that were stuck to his fingers.

Lisbon walked near him and with a slow motion of her hand she wiped a morsel from the corner of his mouth. His eyes opened wide but he didn't move. Lisbon, satisfied with his frown stepped back and with Sarah still in her arms she but the bowl into the fridge.

Before Jane could say anything a knock on the front door broke the comfortable silence. He started towards the hall and glancing over his shoulder on his way he saw Lisbon putting Sarah into the baby seat beside the table.

Jane opened the door to find the smiling face of Grace VanPelt and a few steps behind her there stood, clearly a little embarrassed Wayne Rigsby. He grinned at them and opened the front door further.

„Come in!" he greeted them. Grace walked past him and went to Lisbon and Sarah. Jane saw a little package in her hand. Rigsby stood next to him uncomfortably until he closed the door and waithed for Patrick to lead the way.

„Hey man, you…you really..live here?" he asked finally from Jane in a quiet voice. Jane turned to him and tried very hard to keep a straight face. He nodded and went to the cupboard.

„Yeah, can I bring you anything? Coffee? Tea? Wine?" he asked from both of them.

„I would love a coffe, thanks!" said Grace but she wasn't really listening to him. Lisbon was just explaining her how to bath the baby and what kind of food she should give her.

„I made some dinner for you, although I see you brought something too. Sarah doesn't eat much for dinner so don't worry about it…" Lisbon said all the while playing with the baby's soft brown hair. Grace nodded and she put the bag she carried on the counter.

Jane madea pot of coffee and then tried to make a small talk with Rigsby.

„Hey Rigs!" he said and the man turned to him. He was looking around him, taking in the sight. „Did you see the match yesterday?" he asked. Rigsby nodded but he wasn't really paying attention on Jane's words.

„Sorry buddy, I can't help it! „ he apologized when he saw Jane's surprised glare on him. „It's just…This is still my boss' house you know…" he said and Jane couldn't help but laugh.

„And I tell you something…She wears only a jersey for sleep. On cold nights maybe shorts…" Jane muttered but somehow Lisbon heard him.

„Jane!" she excalimed. He went quiet in a second but his little comment had earned him a hit on the arm from Lisbon. On the other hand Rigsby seemed to appreciate his humour. Jane winked at him and waved him to sit down.

As he poured two cups of coffee for them Lisbon, with still flushed cheeks started to say goodbye to Sarah.

„Byebye baby! We will go now, but Grace and Wayne will stay here and take care of you! Okay? Ok! See you tomorow!" she murmured to the girl and finally she pressed a kiss on her cheek. Jane smiled and he went to them to kiss Sarah too.

After they said their thanks' to VanPelt and Rigsby they made their ways out of the house and when they were outside Lisbon looked at him.

„So, I suppose we will go with your car." She half asked, half stated.

Jane just nodded and pulled her by the arm. When they reached his Citroen he opened the door for her then got into the car too. He started the engine and as he drove he switched on the radio.

A few minutes passed in silence when Jane heard Lisbon humming. Her soft voice filled his ears and he looked at her in amazement. She didn't seem to notice his glare, nor that she was even humming. She stared out of the window, watching the houses they went by. When the music changed she turned her head towards him again and suddenly he realized that for some minutes he wasn't even looking at the road. He quickly glanced out before he looked at her again. He had a good guess that she certainly wouldn't be happy if he caused an accident.

„You're in a good mood, I see…" he muttered.

Lisbon thought about it for a minute. She was. Actually, she felt really good. The whole day had been so quiet. No work, no arguing, just resting and being with Sarah.

„Yes, I am. But you don't seem to be too grumpy yourself either…" she grinned at him. He was concentrating on the road but at her intensive gaze he looked at her. Then he was having a hard time turning his eyes away from her face. He was glad that he had opened his window a little earlier so the fresh air did good to his brain.

„I'm curious what you will say about the night!" he admitted. He eyed the street, the sun was about to do down and it was getting a little bit dark around them.

„Where are we going?" she asked suspiciously. She looked out of the window, try to find out their destination.

„Surprise! I'm not going to spoil it!" he laughed at her. His playful eyes told her that he was enjoying this. He was calm, relaxed and truly happy. His wrinkles smoothed and the wind played with his blond curls.

Lisbon repressed a soft gasp as she stared at him and instead she gazed out on the road again. They turned right and Lisbon saw nothing but field around them. Maybe letting him choose the activity wasn't such a good idea after all…

„Oh come on Jane! Please, just give me a clue!" she asked. Jane looked at her and saw her begging eyes. She was a bit afraid off the night he could clearly see it.

„Don't worry, I told you you will love it and I meant it! This is a place where I feel really at home…This is all I can tell you!"

„Wait, you are not going to bring me to your attic in the CBI, aren't you?" she laughed.

„Oooh, of course not! I take you to a really great place!" he chuckled. He looked at the street and saw the very familiar houses. The corner he rounded so many times. He drove without saying another word and Lisbon noticed it. She stared out of the window, desperately trying to work out where they were going. They were out of the city and all she could see were some backyards and a lot of field.

After a few minutes he slowed the car and pulled down. Lisbon saw a narrow path going along the way and she guessed they will continue by foot from there. Jane looked at her and took a big breath. If she didn't know him better she would have thought he was nervous.

„I guess we are almost there, right?" she asked. She gave him an encourageing smile and she opened her door to get out.

Jane glared after her. She knew him so much. So very well. She saw he was anxious, and she was trying to make it easier for him. He smiled gratefully even if he knew she couldn't see it. He got out of the car and joined her beside it. She was looking up. Watching the clouds, and the darkening sky.

Lisbon felt Jane next to her before he touched her arm. But when he did she looked at him and saw his face. It was slightly lit by the sun and his eyes were kind of hoping, and excited. Now she was really curious about this whole thing!

„Shall we?" he asked, his voice a little hoarse. He cleared his throat and slipped his arm across her back to lead her. Lisbon shivered and fell into step with him. She didn't know why yet, but she felt it was important to him. And she definetely wanted to know it…

Next coming:

„You got to be kidding me!" Lisbon exclaimed. She was stunned. She looked around herself and she couldn't believe she was there, mostly with Patrick Jane on her side. But he was there, his arm touched her as he glanced around. It seemed to be a long time for him too.

„Why? You will love it Lisbon, I tell you!" he said finally, breaking his eyes away from the sight and looking at her. He smiled warmly and his glinting eyes told her that he was happy to have her there.

**This was it…Did you like it? :) I hope yo did…**

**Please review! It would mean a lot! This story now has…I guess one or two more chapters to go…Just sayin' **

**But I will try to upload the next part soon, promise! :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi readers! So sorry for the late update….family things. Here is the next part, I hope you will like it! :) **

**Thank you for your amazing feedback, I love to read it…**

**By the way…The Lisbon family? Oh My…I loved it…Lisbon was so damned cute. Don't you think? :)**

**Please enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: Not mine…_

Lisbon eyed the place surrounding her. The shadows were getting higher and she walked beside Jane with fluttering heart. She still had no idea where they were going, but she could hear a low noise from somewhere. It was like the sound of a mumbling crowd.

„We're almost there…" Jane muttered and took a breath of fresh air. She could hear his nervousness but she didn't ask.

There was turn in their path and suddenly she gasped. She stopped in her tracks. She saw him stop before her as he noticed her frown. He turned around to face her and smiled at her sight. Her mouth fell open in and she was blinking, eyes wide in surprise.

„You're not coming?" he chuckled and delightened in her look of shock. Then she shook her head slightly and stumbled towards him. „Come here!" he caught her arm and pulled her closer to him, along the path with him.

As they went closer Lisbon realized that the strange noise was coming from the lots of booths and from the stage in the middle. It was a huge, round shaped glade with full of carnies. Vendors and snake tamers and big animals behind bars or tied to the back of the big red and blue tents. Some civil people were wandering around but apart from that it was just them.

„You got to be kidding me!" Lisbon exclaimed. She was stunned. She looked around herself and she couldn't believe she was there, mostly with Patrick Jane on her side. But he was there, his arm touched her as he glanced around. It seemed to be a long time for him too.

„Why? You will love it Lisbon, I tell you!" he said finally, breaking his eyes away from the sight and looking at her. He smiled warmly and his glinting eyes told her that he was happy to have her there.

„Yeah? What do you think, how old I am? Ten?" she teased him, but her eyes were sparkling with gratitude.

„Oh, come on! It will be fun!" he grinned. He pressed his hand to the middle of her back and made her fall in step with him. Lisbon, fighting hard against the tingling running down on her spine walked further into the mass of tents.

Jane led her, all across the place. He looked around, as he would be searching for something. She watched his face and raised her eyebrows when a pleased smile lit up his features.

„Here you go…" he murmured and pulled her left arm. She had no idea what he had spotted but her curiousity was taking over her.

Jane walked to a deep red trailer with yellow sun-blind and grinned at the vendor.

„Good evening, Joe!" he said loudly and the man shot up his head immediately.

„The boy wonder…What a pleasure! How are you doing?" Joe cried out loud. He leaned over his desk and grabbed Jane's hands into his.

„Actually, I don't use that name anymore….Apart from that I'm fantastic! How have you been?" Patrick laughed. Suddenly old memories started flowing through his mind. Old, painful memories. He pulled his hands away with a slight, polite smile and for some mysterious reason reached out to capture Lisbon's tiny hand under the counter. She squeezed his fingers softly and he looked at her. She was smiling, more like grinning. Her eyes sparkling like a huge emerald and she was looking exacly like a little pixie. She stood next to him, blinking curiously and still incredulously.

Lisbon watched the chit-chat between two old friends with much interest and when she felt his hand search for hers her heart stopped for a second. She restrained to suck her breath sharply in when his fingers sneaked around her palm. She held his hand though, giving it a little pressure, reassuring him that she was there with him. She noticed the light tensing in his body when the man –Joe- had mentioned his old name. She knew that it was uncomfortable for him…

„And then I came here…sometimes I miss the old team…But this is now my life! I heard you became a cop, huh? Pretty interesting with your skills…" Joe talked and talked, and Lisbon couldn't help but drift into her thoughts. Delighting in the way his thumb stroked over her palm.

„But who is this attractive lady Patrick? You failed to introduce me…" the man added, nodding at Lisbon with his head. He winked at Patrick with a knowing smile.

„She is my best friend in the whole world!" Jane said, totally aware of the thing that Joe thought Lisbon was his girlfriend. And although he really would love to say that she was, he couldn't…Yet!

Lisbon's heart warmed up at his sentence. He could have simply said that she is his friend, or best friend. But he added 'in the whole world' which meant a lot to her.

„Teresa Lisbon!" she said as she took Joe's hand and shook it.

„Agent Teresa Lisbon to be precise.." Patrick corrected her and Lisbon saw in the corner of her eye that he straightened up proudly a little.

„Joe Carpenter, nice to meet you!" said the man and he started talking again. About how happy he was to finally meet one of Jane's new friends, and that he was a lucky bastard to have her, because she seemed like someone who could controll him.

Now Lisbon had time to examine the man. He had short but curly brown hair, and brown eyes. His face was a little bit chubby but certainly not fat. He wore a baseball-hat and a red and blue pullover. His smile seemed to never leave his face and he had small wrinkles all over his forehead.

„Okay, now it's enough Joe! Miss Lisbon will get bored of you endless words!" Jane suddenly interrupted his old friend with a chuckle and when Lisbon shot a look at him, she saw some kind of nervousness. She kicked her own ass mentally for not listening to Joe's words. She was curious what made Jane uncomfortable again. She was sure it wasn't about old stories from his past because she noticed Jane's weird sideglance in her way. As if he was trying to see if she heard something or not…

Lisbon remembered that her hand was still in Joe's grasp and she pulled it away with a blush. She eyed Patrick patiently while he thought and raised her eyebrows when a brilliant smile appeared on his face.

„Can I shot one, Joe?" he asked wickedly and Lisbon just realuzed what kind of a trailer they were standing at. The back wall was full of bottles and on a shelf there were piles of plush animals and toys. But at Lisbon's biggest surprise Joe handed him a bow. A real bow with 3 arrows. Jane smirked at her surprise and prepared to shoot. Then he shot. And at Lisbon's bigger surprise he didn't shot on the bottles, but on the animals. The bolt drilled into a big dog and Lisbon winced a little. Joe clapped and put a bottle from the wall on the counter. Jane shot again, this time a plush bear was the victim. Joe whistled and put another bottle on the desk. This time Jane put the bow down and smiled at Joe.

„I think this was enough for now…Thanks Joe!" he said and handed the still shocked Lisbon a bottle. „See you later!" he told Joe and guarded her away from the booth.

Lisbon gripped het bottle and blinked at him. No words came as she opened her mouth.

„What? I bet you haven't seen anything like this, have you?" Patrick laughed and opened his bottle.

„Well, no, I haven't…What was this Jane?" finally she found her words. Jane drank a sip and hummed in appreciation.

„This is delicous, taste it!" he told her and pointed at the bottle in her hands. She looked down on it and saw that it was a drink. Some kind of a juice…She opened it, but looked at Jane, still expecting an answer. „At Joe's you play for a drink…This is almost the only place in the USA where you can get this!" he held up his bottle and sipped it again. He closed his eyes, savouring the taste.

Lisbon scowled at him in disbelief but she tasted the juice too. It was like strawberry and vanilla and something distinctive that she never ever tasted before. She stopped in her tracks and stared at him.

„What the hell is this?" she asked. He laughed at her expression and stepped back to her.

„You don't like it?" he asked gently, already knowing that she loved it.

„This is…" she tried to find the best word but she couldn't.

„Yeah, just drink it then!" he said and pulled her with him again, towards another trailer.

In the next few hours Lisbon met the wonderful world of carnies. There were some usual things that you can see in every circus or amusement park, but there were things, like at Joe's trailer which she never even dreamed of. In three hours, she won a bunch of red roses, a plush bunny and two bars of chocolat. Jane gained three pairs of socks and a huge green-blue lollipop. Just as big as half of his head.

People came by to say 'Hi' to Jane and she just stared at these weirdos who seemed to know Patrick Jane for ages. He smiled at all of them and had some good memories with everyone.

„Lisbon…Lisbooon!" he called her name. She had totally forgot where she was as she stared at the stage where a man in all green clothes tried to pull an egg out of a cat. „Earth calls Agent Lisbon!" he teased her and finally she turned to him.

„What is it Jane?" she asked with a grin. He started walking towards the egde of the crowd and waved her to follow.

Lisbon got around a little group of children before she caught up with him. He was close to the stage so she could see as the green man conjured the egg from the red cat's left ear. She flashed a smile at Jane who was looking at her with huge, blue eyes.

„What?" she asked, little blushing. His stare was so intense, she could see the emotions in his eyes, in his heart. He was really excited, and nervous and happy.

„I just wanted to ask how you like it…?" he said. She was about to answer when a woman interrupted her. She appeared out of nowhere and practically jumped at Jane.

„Patrick!" she exclaimed and hugged him tightly.

„Miranda, Hey!" Jane hugged back the woman. Lisbon stepped back and just watched them. Miranda had olive skin and brown hair. By the way Jane talked to her Lisbon could tell that she was important to him.

„Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Miranda asked with blaming eyes. Finally she stepped away and looked him up and down as if trying to see if he was okay.

„Because I didn't know myself…" Jane chuckled. Then his eyes travelled past Miranda's shoulder and he noticed Lisbon. „Miranda, I would like to introduce someone!" Jane said and he walked to Lisbon. He pulled her closer to the other woman and Miranda watched them with serious eyes. „This is Teresa Lisbon!"

„_That_ Teresa?" Miranda asked with a surprised squeek as her eyes widened. Lisbon had a feeling that Miranda had already heard about her. The woman's eyes glanced over her too and she felt a blush appear on her cheeks.

„Yes…" Jane said, a weird gentleness in his voice. Lisbon looked at him and he beamed at her sweetly.

Miranda hugged her too but then she excused herself because of work. She literally danced away on her lond legs but not before giving Jane a knowing look and a couraging smile. He just nodded, like he could've really read her mind.

Lisbon just blinked and Miranda was nowhere to see anymore. She turned to Jane who was already a few steps away, walking slowly back towards the car. He was looking at her too.

„What did you tell her about me?" Lisbon asked suspiciously. She was a little afraid of the answer but she decided she wanted to know.

„Just how wonderful and fascinating you are…" Jane told her and as she reached the spot he was standing he lifted his hand and stroked her cheek gently. Lisbon felt a wave of heat spreading in her body and making her flush. But as an effort to hide her embarrassment she rolled her eyes. „So, how you felt tonight? Did you have fun?" he asked, his voice is low, his eyes sparkling.

„What do you think? This smile is glued to my face!" she told him with a grin and he laughed. Lisbon had to admit she had a fantastic time with him and she didn't want the night to be over yet.

„Let's go…" he said and offered his hand to her. She raised her eyebrows but happily took his hand.

He led her to the car and opened the door for her. The sky was black above them. Black with many many little glittering stars, just like diamonds. As Lisbon waited for Jane to get into the car too she closed her eyes for a second and when she felt the car sink slightly as he sat in she turned her face towards him.

„Thank you" she whispered. In answer he just leaned in and gave a light kiss on her cheek.

Next coming:

VanPelt sat on the couch with Sarah in her arms. The baby was asleep but still the redhead seemed to enjoy to just watch her. When Jane and Lisbon entered the room she stood up, put the girl into the cradle and walked to them.

„You had fun?" she asked and when both nodded she added, looking above her shoulder „Sarah was a little angel. Wayne and I were about to melt…" that earned her an uncomfortable groan from Rigsby, clearly he didn't like to seem so fragile. Jane and Lisbon just chuckled, they both knew what Grace was talking about…

**So this was it…What do you think? :)**

**I really hope you liked it! Please tell me your thoughts and review! Would mean the world…**

**Thanks for reading! Until next chapter! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey my dear readers! Thank you for the reviews…It makes my day to read that you are enjoying the story…:)**

**Actually, I just realized that I forgot to write in the beggining that I'm really sorry for the grammar mistakes, I'm not english…But I'm trying…:) I hope you forgive me…**

**Here is the next chapter…I hope you will like it…I guessed that I should post this chapter really soon after I made you wait so much for the previous…Thanks for reading! :)**

_Disclaimer: I don't own The mentalist… _

They drove in silence for a little. Lisbon reliving the events of the night. The lot of people she met, mostly from Jane's past, the different types of activities, Jane's smile as he looked at her all evening. Like he wasn't afraid to show her any of it, like he wanted her to know this. The fresh experience made her feel dizzy, and she closed her eyes while she leaned her head on the seat.

„Tired?" she heard his soft voice at last. She opened her eyes and thought about the answer for a second.

„Nope…" she shook her head. She wasn't tried, not in the slightest way. Acually, she felt relaxed and happy. This little trip with Jane made her feel like a young kid again. And it was good to feel so carefree and unclouded. She would even dare calling her mood shiny…

„Would you like a coffee?" he asked when he spotted the light of a huge sign in front of them.

„Yes, that would be great!" she agreed and he pulled up at the drive to the parking. They got out and headed into the store.

Jane went to the counter and ordered while Lisbon searched for a free table. When she sat down he appeared with two cups in his hands and a grin on his face. He manouvered to the table and plopped down beside her. He handed her a cup and she reached for it eagerly.

„Thanks!" she said and raised the mug to smell it. The familiar, warm smell of coffee filled her nose and she hummed in pleasure. She glanced at him as she sipped.

Jane watched her in amazement. Her face so calm and trouble-less. She seemed utterly happy at that moment and he thought he had never seen her more beautiful. Her raven hair fell softly, framing her pretty face. Her green eyes sparkling at him and he swore he could see his own soul reflecting in them. She knew him better than anyone, and she didn't know it… Usually Patrick Jane prefered to stay mysterious and unpredictable but to his own surprise it didn't bother him at all that Lisbon knew him inside out.

Lisbon blushed a little at his intense gaze and she arched her eyebrows in a soundless question. He shook his head with a smile and turned his attention to his own cup. He sipped his tea and his thoughts wandered to the woman sitting across the table. Lisbon. His little pixie. His tough, brave, independent boss. So strong, yet so fragile. She needed him and he needed her. Sometimes they were fire and water, night and day, jing and jang. But they needed each other, pieced together, matched.

He would've gone crazy without her after Angela and Charlotte were murdered. He probably would have killed himself.

Suddenly a thought popped up in his head. In a long time this was the first evening he spent out, alone with a woman. Of course he had been out with Rigsby sometimes, or they would all go and have a pizza after a case. And the last month of so, when he moved in to Lisbon's they were never alone. Sarah was always with them, and taking care of her filled their days.

To be honest, this night was the best he had in years. And he could thank it to Lisbon. Her lightness, her laugh, her personality made his heart warm up and he even forgot about the fact that this could be probably called a date. He wasn't trying to charm her, nor seduce her. In fact, he had to laugh at the thought of seducing Teresa Lisbon…

„Jane? Is everything okay?" she asked from him and he looked up. She eyed him worriedly and he could imagine the expression on his face.

„Sure, I'm fine…" he nodded and sipped the remaind of his tea. Lisbon had already put her mug down on the table and she was staring out of th ebig window, out into the night.

They could see the highway from where they were sitting, the lights of the passing cars' were playing on the glass. Jane put his cup down too as he finished and he smiled at her. „Shall we go?" he asked and when she stood up he helped her put on her jacket.

They walked out of the shop, Lisbon leading the way and Jane wondering how nice she looked.

Lisbon was well aware of his stare on her back as she made her way to the car. She got in and waited for him to start the car.

„Jane!" she called and he seemed to stir a little. He looked at her and she continued. „ I want to thank you for this evening! I would never even hope that I will have so much fun…" she admitted with a chuckle.

„I enjoyed it too!" he told her and focused back on the driving. He enjoyed the night more than she would ever think…

…

When they arrived home it was around 10 p.m. The street was deserted, not a car was around. They walked to the door and saw the light on in the kitchen.

„I hope Grace and Wayne had fun with Sarah too. „ Lisbon said and her voice somehow was anxious. She reached for the door but his hand on her arm stopped her. She turned around and found him closer to herself than she expected. He was really close. So close she could see her own reflection in his eyes. Her mouth fell open, her face stunned, her eyes wide, pupils slightly dilated… She was afraid that he could see that too. He must have seen it too if she saw it on her reflection. She gasped as he cupped her face and leaned closer. Her heart seemed to jump out of her chest and she stared at his mouth. His lips only milimetres away from hers. She wanted him to come closer, to pull her into his arms, to kiss her. But in the same time she wasn't sure it would be a great idea. What if they didn't make it? What would happen to Sarah? What would she do with her broken heart? Because she knew that losing him would broke her heart into million little pieces. He was too important! Not something she could waste just for fun…

Jane held his breath when he looked into her eyes. He saw the hesitation, the fear, the surprise. All of these he felt too. He was afraid that she would push him away and he wouldn't have anyone to run to. He couldn't lose her, not another woman he loved… This time he really couldn't survive it.

But as watched her, his beloved Teresa he couldn't help but feel the urge to risk it all. Because he wanted more. Always more and more of her…

Mere seconds passed but for them it seemed like decades. Both wanting to kiss but afraid to move, to breathe. Then it was all over in a split second…

Suddenly a thud sounded from next door and they heard a shout. The door of her neighbor opened and a man stuck his head out and looked around.

They quickly stepped away from each other, Lisbon looking down at her feet, her face red as a tomatoe and even Jane looked a little uncomfortable.

„Neighbors…Always bad on timing…" he muttered to lighten the air around them and the corners of her mouth twisted up a little.

But before Lisbon could say anything the door in front of them flew open and a dumbfounded Rigsby stood in the hall.

„Oh, hey! I thought I heard something so I came to check if everything was okay…I didn't mean to interrupt anything…" he muttered.

„It's okay Rigsby…We just got home!" Lisbon smiled at him and entered the house. Jane noticed with a grin that she didn't say anything about Rigsby interrupting them…

He followed her into the hall and tapped the tall man's shoulder. He took in the sight when he stepped into the kitchen and saw that Lisbon was doing the same too.

VanPelt sat on the couch with Sarah in her arms. The baby was asleep but still the redhead seemed to enjoy to just watch her. When Jane and Lisbon entered the room she stood up, put the girl into the cradle and walked to them.

„You had fun?" she asked and when both nodded she added, looking above her shoulder „Sarah was a little angel. Wayne and I were about to melt…" that earned her an uncomfortable groan from Rigsby, clearly he didn't like to seem so fragile. Jane and Lisbon just chuckled, they both knew what Grace was talking about…

„Yeah, she can easily charm anyone…" Jane said and they all sat around the table.

„_You_ tell that?" Grace laughed and Patrick raised his eyebrows in mock innocence.

„What, it's not my fault people find me irresistible…" he shrugged and he peeked at Lisbon. She was looking at him too and their eyes connected for a moment. A rare-seen mischievous smile was hiding in her eyes and he adored every piece of it. He winked at her and then realized that they weren't alone. Fortunately, Grace and Risgby didn't notice anything.

„Actually, we should get going…" VanPelt raised from her chair, thoughtfully sensing that there was something in the air.

Rigsby looked puzzled but he followed the woman.

„Yes, it's getting quite late!" he agreed and went to the couch for their coats. Lisbon stood up too and went to Grace. Much to everyone's surprise she hugged the redhead.

„Thanks for coming!" she muttered to her and now Grace was sure that something had happened.

„You're welcome!" she laughed and pulled back to put on her coat.

In a few minutes they were gone and Lisbon came back from the door. Jane still sat beside the table and looked up at her.

„So…we're alone." He murmured as she walked closer.

„Seems like…" she nodded and a sudden wave of nervousness washed over her. She leaned on the table some steps away from him. She looked into his blue eyes with her thoughts swirling in her head. What would have happened if Rigsby hadn't open that door earlier? Did he really want it? More of a question, did _she_ really want it?

Lisbon stood, frozen in place and didn't move for minutes. She didn't know what to do, but neither did Jane… He wanted to stand up, embrace her, hold her tight to himself. Wanted to kiss her, caress her, claim her…He wanted to take her as his own, and have her forever!

His own feelings scared him. He didn't feel like this in years. Lone, long years without love, without women. When his wife and daughter had died he promised himself he won't love again, he convinced himself he didn't deserve to love, nor to be loved. He closed up, he built walls around himself. He never let anyone see through them, but now he felt he wanted to let her in…He wanted her to see through his walls, see how hurt he was, see that deep down he suffered without love…

He didn't want to love because he didn't want anyone to get hurt because of him. He knew that for him, love was dangerous. He was a mess with dark past and it wasn't even close to its end. His past haunted him and refused to let him alone.

But now he felt that he didn't care. He wanted to throw everything aside and just stare at her, deep into her beautiful eyes. Her eyes which could make him forget everything. Every pain, every trouble in his life. Made him feel loved and safe. He wanted to be with her and tell her how much she meant to him.

He felt like this for a pretty long time. He came to feel this along the years they spent together. Though, he never felt he was ready. Not until now…

These days, living with Sarah and Lisbon, watching how their days passed together he felt ready. He was ready to love again. He was ready to admit he loved again…

At least, he was ready to admit it to himself. Because he was afraid to tell her yet. Too afraid what she would say, what she would do… What would have happened if Rigsby hadn't opened that door earlier? Would she push him away? Would she tell him to leave her alone? Would she accept his love, maybe love him back?

Jane shook his head slightly. All of this seemed like just a daydream for him. How on Earth could Teresa Lisbon love him? But somehow, he had hope in it…Maybe just maybe she felt the same way. And he wanted to know if she felt. Even if it would hurt to know that she didn't…

He had to hope, because that was what kept him going. Hope. Hope that someday he will be happy again, happy because he could make her happy.

His thoughts were broke when she moved. He shut his eyes and cleared his mind. Lisbon slowly pushed herself away from the table and went to the living room. She checked on Sarah, giving her head a little stroke. Such gentleness was in her moves, his eyes teared up a bit. Love was so clear in this sight in front of him. He wanted to be a part of it, felt the urge to walk to her and hug her. He wanted the love too…

He stood up slowly and headed to the living room to Lisbon. He stood on the other side of the craddle, across Lisbon. He looked into the cradle, down on Sarah. The girl's features were light and peaceful as she slept. He knew it was stupid but he couldn't help but think that Sarah looked a lot like Lisbon. And he loved both of them so much…

He looked at Lisbon above the cradle and when she glanced up too their eyes met. She saw the intensity of his gaze and blushed. He smiled gently and walked to her side. She turned to him with her body and he knew it was time.

Now or never…

Next coming:

„What happened?" she asked, fear in her voice.

„I don't know…One moment she was laughing and then…this!" Jane said pointing at the couch in front of them. She sighed desperately and her legs started to tremble.

Jane felt her shaking next to him and without thinking he reached out his arm and hugged her by the waist. She looked at him surprisedly but let him pull her closer.

„It's going to be okay…" he muttered to her silently and she didn't know why, but she believed him.

**This was it…I hope you liked it! :)**

**Please tell me your opinion, review!**

**Thank you for reading and I really appreciate if you take your time to write a short (or long… ) review! **

**By the way…episode 4x07…Wooaaahh…It was powerful and amazing and I simply loved it! I think Simon Baker did a great job! What did you think? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi dears! Here is the next chapter, sorry for the long wait, I had a hard work writing this…Thank you so much for the lovely feedback ont he previous part! **

**Please enjoy! :)**

_Disclaimer: Not mine…_

_Now or never..._  
>Jane decided he wanted now! He couldn't miss this chance. He slowly, tentatively leaned closer and watched her reaction. She didn't notice his intention first but when he was unmistakably close she stared at him with wide eyes and her mouth fell open.<p>

She was going to say something to stop him. Something to make him think about what he was going to do, maybe give him a chance to think it over. What would it be like? What would it mean to them? But suddenly she found herself soundless. She was going to speak but she couldn't. Not just couldn't, she realized she didn't want to stop him. She wanted him to kiss her. She had to admit, she wanted it for a long time. Longer than she cared to admit.

When Jane saw that she didn't do anything to stop him he found his courage and leaned even more closer to her. Now he could smell her, like fresh cinnamon and vanille. He took a deep breath, and looked into her eyes. They were like two emeralds, his favorite place to look at…It show everything to him, he saw himself so clear in her eyes and not in the physical meaning. And he saw her every thought, saw the deepest feeling in her heart.

Their lips were about to meet, and both were already breathing a little hard when a sound interrupted them. Sarah cried out and Lisbon blinked. The magic was gone and she pulled back a little to look at the baby. Jane shut his eyes close for a second as he pulled back too but then he heard Sarah's exasperated cry. Something was wrong with her. He saw Lisbon lift the baby and talk to her gently, trying to calm her down.

„What's wrong?" he asked, peeking through Lisbon's hair that falled on Sarah.

„I don't know…." She muttered, her voice is worried. Lisbon felt that something was not okay, she felt it in her guts. She dreaded this moment, the moment when she had to find out that she wasn't a good mother. When something happened with Sarah and she had no idea what to do…She felt tears in her eyes and she tried to restrain her sudden urge to cry. She had to stay calm for Sarah. „I don't know…" she whispered, her tears no longer held back and her voice died away. Jane must think she is a wreck, that she screwed it all up.

„Oooh, Hey! Come here…It's going to be all right! Come on Teresa, don't cry! Just smile at her and your beautiful smile will make her every problem go away…" he said and pulled her into an embrace, careful not to hurt Sarah in her arms.

Lisbon felt herself blush. How could he tell her a compliment in a situation like this? And why did it feel so good? She sniffled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

He was right, Sarah needed her to act like a mother, to take care of her, to do the best she could.

„Can you took her a little? I need to wash my face. Maybe you can console her…" she said and he reached out for the little girl. As soon as Sarah was in Jane's arms Lisbon stepped away and after looking over her shoulder to glance at them she was out of the room.

Jane held Sarah close to his body and he rocked her from side to side. He walked to the couch and sat down.

„Hi Sarah! What's wrong? Please, please don't cry because you make your mommy very worried. You saw how her beautiful face fell? You saw the tears in her amazing eyes? You don't want her to be sad either right?" Patrick murmured to the baby. Sarah looked into his eyes, and he would have swore she understood him. „Let's just stop crying, okay? Everything is fine!" he said.

Sarah's eyes closed slowly and she relaxed in his hands. Jane kept rocking her gently and something came to his mind. He sighed and closed his eyes too as he cleared his throath quietly before he began to sing.

„_Golden slumber kiss your eyes,_

_Smiles await you when you rise._

_Sleep,_

_pretty baby,_

_Do not cry,_

_And I'll sing you a lullaby._

_Care you know not,_

_Therefore sleep,_

_While I o'er you watch do keep._

_Sleep,_

_pretty darling,_

_Do not cry,_

_And I will sing a lullaby." _He sang in a silent, deep voice. He remembered he always calmed his daughter down with singing when Charlotte was little. And it was working with sarah too. When he finished the baby was fast asleep in his amrs.

A little movement in the door caught his eyes and he looked up. Lisbon was standing in the door, leaning against the wall, smiling softly at him. He allowed himself to think that he saw tears in her eyes.

„This was beautiful, Patrick!" she whispered as she stepped closer. Jane stood up, putting Sarahdown on the couch. He walked straight to her, all the while staring into her eyes. The moon lighted the room and it drew lines on the floor. He didn't think this time, he just went to her and when he reached her he pulled Lisbon into his arms.

She didn't say a word when he grabbed her arms, he slowly slid his hands up to her shoulders then he cupped her face. His eyes were so affecionate, she couldn't really believe it was happening with her. He leaned in and kissed her lips. Very carefully, very gently. His kiss was sweet and caring.

Lisbon melted into his whole body when she kissed him back without thinking. Her hands came up to pull him closer and she felt his hand stroke the back of her head.

When they broke apart she was blushing. She cast her eyes down and stepped a little back. She was utterly happy but she didn't dare looking into his eyes.

Jane was in cloud nine. He kissed Lisbon, finally! And she kissed him back. It was like heaven, the best of the best. The sweetest chocolate, the softest thing he ever experienced. It was so much better than he had expected it.

He sighed contentedly and smiled at her embarrassment. She stepped away immediately and he let her. She needed some time to process and he knew that.

„I..I…thank you for calming her down…"she muttered, obviously talking about Sarah. „i'll go and look for a blanket…" she stated and with a last peek from under her huge eyelashes she turned around and left.

He gazed after her for a second and he heard her rummaging in her bedroom. He chuckled softly then headed back to the sofa and took Sarah into his arms again. She stirred a little and blinked up at him.

„You know what just happened Sarah? You gorgeous mom, that angel just kissed me back! Can yo believe it? „ he said with a bright smile. Sarah smiled too and reached her little hands up. Jane took one of her fingers and she began to laugh.

Then in a matter of seconds her face changed from laugh to something else and suddenly she was crying again. Jane sucked in his breath sharply and stroked the baby's head.

„Oh, no no no no no! Please baby Sarah don't cry!" he begged her. His eyes went wet as he saw her sobs. He hated to see a baby cry. „You want me to sing again? I'll sing…Just please don't cry!" he was starting to sing another song when a horrible choking voice coming from Sarah interrupted him. He looked at her with a horrified expression. If something happen with her Lisbon will kill him. He was ready to get up and go for Lisbon when in a stream of vomiting Sarah's whole dinner left her little body.

„Lisbon!" he yelled. He stood up quickly with Sarah still crying in his arms. The couch was a disaster and when Lisbon entered the room she stopped dead for a second. Then she rushed to his side and looked at him.

„What happened?" she asked, fear in her voice.

„I don't know…One moment she was laughing and then…this!" Jane said pointing at the couch in front of them. She sighed desperately and her legs started to tremble.

Jane felt her shaking next to him and without thinking he reached out his arm and hugged her by the waist. She looked at him surprisedly but let him pull her closer.

„It's going to be okay…" he muttered to her silently and she didn't know why, but she believed him. She kind of felt it in her guts. Even if her couch was full of throw up and her baby was still crying she knew somehow everything is going to be okay.

She looked over her sofa then Jane and Sarah. The little girl had calmed down a bit and now she was sniffling softly.

„Okay, we need to clean this up and put Sarah back into her cradle." she said in her familiar, bossy tone that she always used at work. Usually Jane didn't give a damn about it and he never really did what she asked him to do, but in this case he did what he was told immediately. He put Sarah down and turned to Lisbon, waiting for further orders. But she seemed lost in her thoughts. Her arms were crossed and she was hugging herself. He noticed a little trembling in her body and she was breathing hard.

Lisbon tried to think quickly and practically, as on crime scenes. Her eyes examined the situation in front of her but for some moments she was frozen. Her brain refused to work. How did it happen? Was Sarah okay now? She knew that babies use to throw up sometimes and that it was totally normal but still she couln't stop thinking about what could cause it. Maybe she did something wrong?

„Lisbon…What now?" Jane's voice reminded her of reality. She glanced up and saw him standing right next to her. „Hey, it's certainly not your fault!" he told her. Quite sure what she could be thinking about. „I rocked her before she fell asleep, mybe I rocked too fast. It might be my fault. Don't worry, she is going to be okay now. And I'm really sorry for the couch, I'll clean it up myself!" he said and waited for her answer.

„It's okay, I'll help you…The..the sponge and towel is in the kitchen…and you can find a.." she started but he interrupted her.

„Hey, I live here too…I can find it don't worry! You just stay here with Sarah!" Jane said and headed to the kitchen.

Lisbon walked to the cradle and stared at Sarah. She seemed completely normal now, though as she was blinking up at her Lisbon noticed that the baby's eyes were a little sparkling. Lisbon put her palm on Sarah's forehead and her eyes went wide in fear as she felt that it was hot. Really hot!

„Jane!" she cried out and heard his hurried footsteps.

„What's wrong?" he asked, he was at her side in a second. He looked down into the cradle and rised his eyebrows when he didn't see anything different.

„She is so hot…" Lisbon said fearfully and he glared at her with a questioning look. „I mean…here…you feel it? I think she has a fever!" she pulled his hand to Sarah's forehead. They both ignored the electric jolt that ran through them when Lisbon touched Jane's hand.

„Oh yes. She definetely has a fever. I'll bring a wet cloth, okay?" he asked and she just nodded.

Withing minutes he was back with a little, blue towel in his hands and he gently put it on Sarah's face. The little girl made a surprised noise and she started to babble.

„It's all right sweetie! You're going to be okay soon!" Lisbon murmured to the baby and Jane backed away to clean the sofa.

Jane listened to the comforting words Lisbon murmured to the baby. So sweet, kind, nice and maternal. She loved this baby so much, Jane knew she would give her life for her. And he felt that too. For both of them.

It was the first time since he lived with them that he realized this. He loved this two people more than anything in the world.

When he finshed cleaning and the couch looked more acceptable than before he turned back to Lisbon and Sarah and saw the woman leaning ont he cradle, caressing the little girl's head and when he listened carefully he could hear her humming. He smiled.

Lisbon just calmed down a little and Sarah seemed to be all right too when she felt Jane next to her again. He hugged her slightly.

„You should go to bed, I stay here with her for the night…" he told her and she was too tired to protest. She gave him a kiss on his cheek and then with a deep blush on her face she walked to her bathroom and prepared herself for a warm shower.

She thought the night was over, and no other excitements waited for her that day. But in half an hour she had to find out she was wrong.

Next coming:

„I'll drive!" Jane offered but she shook her head.

„No way, the baby seat is in my car and anyway I don't like your driving style…" she said and for once he didn't argue with her. He put Sarah's coat on and headed for the door.

Lisbon closed her front door and looked up at the stars. It was such a beautiful night, the fresh night air did good for her. She followed Jane to her car and helped him put the half-asleep Sarah into the seat. Then she got in too and eyed Jane until he clasped his safety belt.

Jane rolled his eyes but didn't say a word. They didn't have time for that now…

**This was it…A little bit of cliffhanger…Sorry…:)**

**Please tell me how is it..I have a feeling it could have been better, but I hope you liked it…**

**I will really try to upload the next chapter soon and I think I will be able to…**

**Thank you for reading and I appreciate reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi Readers! Thank you so much for the amazing feedback on previous part! I love to read your thoughts!**

**So, here is the new chapter! Please enjoy! **

_Disclaimer: Sadly, nothing is mine…_

Less than 10 minutes. Sarah woke up in less than 10 minutes again. Jane was sitting on the couch, thinking about what had happened that day. When he heard the baby's twisting and turning in the bed he stood up and went to take a look at her. She seemed all right but when he turned back to the sofa he heard her moan. Sarah woke with a littl sniffle and cried out again.

„Oh, no way…" he muttered and leaned into the cradle to get her in his arms. „Don't cry again Sarah!" he asked the girl.

She was hot as an oven and her eyes were red and sparkling. Obvious even to him that she wasn't okay. Jane stroked her hair and swinged her slightly.

„Shh…It's okay, it's going to be all right…" he whispered. He heard that Lisbon stopped showering and he knew she would be out of the bathroom in two minutes.

But as on clue, Sarah opened her mouth to cry out again. But instead of a sound another stream of throw up came out, covering Jane.

„Damn!" he groaned and tried to breathe without tasting the thing. He wiped his face with his palm and heard Sarah's cry. „Oh no…"

But she just cried and cried and he didn't know what to do. And Lisbon will be there in any minute and he was all covered in vomiting and probably Sarah was too. He looked to his right, the to his left. Nothing useful.

When Lisbon opened the bathroom door she instantly heard that something was up. Sarah was crying again and Jane was swearing silently. She rushed out into the living room and the sight made her swore too. She immediately kicked her own ass for it. What did she teached Sarah? She really didn't want her to be a swearing kind of girl.

„What happened now?" she asked from Jane. She was next to him with two steps and reached out to take Sarah.

„I don't know…But I think it's not just about the food, or my rocking…" he told her in a worried tone while he tried to clean his shirt.

„I don't think either…We should take her to the doctor!" she suggested and motioned towards his clothes. „You go and get changed then I will put on some real clothes and we can go!" she said. Jane looked at her, she was wearing only her pajamas and her face was scared. Scared but calm and concentrated. She had the same expression on her face as on crime scenes.

„Okay" he nodded and headed to his room. He quickly changed, not even paying attention on what he put on. He just pulled out a T-shirt and picked a pullover. When he was in the living room again he noticed that Lisbon had already changed Sarah and she was cleaning up the floor when he arrived.

„I'm ready.." he announced and when she looked up she didn't even say a word she just stood up and almost ran to her room. She was out in two seconds, wearing jeans and a dark green sweater. He grabbed the baby's coat as he left the living room, knowing it would be cold outside.

She got Sarah into her arms and he led the way to the hall. He could feel her nervousness in the air as she passed him.

„It's going to be okay…" he muttered encouragingly and he put a hand on her shoulder. She stopped in her tracks, and she turned to him. But instead of saying anything she just leaned into him and burried her nose into his neck as she hugged him with one hand. Jane kissed the top of her head affectionately then pushed her gently forward in the direction of the front door.

„I'll drive!" Jane offered but she shook her head.

„No way, the baby seat is in my car and anyway I don't like your driving style…" she said and for once he didn't argue with her. He put Sarah's coat on and headed for the door.

Lisbon closed her front door and looked up at the stars. It was such a beautiful night, the fresh night air did good for her. She followed Jane to her car and helped him put the half-asleep Sarah into the seat. Then she got in too and eyed Jane until he clasped his safety belt.

Jane rolled his eyes but didn't say a word. They didn't have time for that now…

She started the car and looked outside the windscreen. The street was empty apart from a car, two blocks away.

Her head was empty too. She was trying to look confident in front of Jane. Controlled and calm, but in fact she was at the edge of panicking. She had no idea what to do… Where she should go? Who she should search for? She didn't know any pediatrician…

„Where should I go?" she asked from him, her throat dry. She really hoped he would know what to do.

Jane looked surprised when he heard her question. He thought she was controlling the situation, he guessed she knew exacly what she was doing. Potential places crossed his mind and he thought it over. He didn't know…There was only one place where he had been with Charlotte. It was at the other side of the city though.

„I..I don't know...I know a place…but it's quite far." He stammered.

„Then..I think we should just go to the hospital…" she said as she drove.

They were silent and Jane saw Lisbon glancing nervously towards Sarah a few times. The baby was awake but surprisingly quiet. It was like she knew how worried Lisbon was and she didn't want to make it any worse.

They arrived to the hospital in record time. Jane wondered how she speeded to get there this quickly. She jumped out of the car and by the time he got out too she had Sarah in her arms. They walked to the entrance and when the warmness from inside reached them Jane let out a contented sigh. Lisbon seemed to relax a little too, and when they stepped to the nurses' counter she didn't look like she was going to have a heart attack anymore.

„Excuse me, where can we find a pediatrician?" she asked in her most professional voice. The nurse looked up at her and she immediately knew that Lisbon was a 'someone'. Someone who had to be taken seriously, someone who was respectable and someone who knew exacly what to say to get what she wanted. She typed something in her computer then looked at them again.

„Please go up to the thrid floor ma'am and you will get more briefing from the nurse up there." She told them.

„Thank you!" Lisbon nodded and headed to the elevator. Jane just jogged after her, wondering how she did it. One moment she was scared and vulnerable and in the next she was the boss again and she was so confident that he questioned his own sanity about his previous thoughts.

Once they were int he elevator she pressed the 3. button and the doors closed. She tapped her foot on the floor and took a huge breath.

„It's going to be okay…." He murmured and hoped that he was right.

They stepped out at the third floor and she looked around tofind the nurses' counter. A woman in blue came to them and told Lisbon that she had been called by the nurse downstairs. She asked them to come with her and she led them through a door.

„The children section is this way. What happened with the little girl?" the nurse asked. She had short blond hair and a half hidden, friendly smile on her face. Jane knew she was doing her best to help them.

„She has a fever,probably really high and she threw up three timesin the last hour." He told the woman as they were entering a smaller room.

„I'm going to go and search for Dr. Wallace now, please take a seat and I'll be back in a minute." She told them and pointed to the chair sat the wall.

In the room there was another couple with an approximately five-year-old boy who was sitting on her mother's lap. And on a brown couch at the other side of the room was a pregnant woman with a small baby in her arms.

Jane motioned Lisbon to sit down and he plopped down next to her too. He put a comforting hand gently on her elbow and she turned her head towards him. He smiled at her and saw gratitude flowing through her green eyes. She managed a weak smile too but Sarah kind of interrupted the moment when she yawned loudly.

Lisbon looked at tge little girl with clear adoration on her face and she smiled. Sarah's small mouth was open and her beautiful blue eyes were tired. Her cheek was pink but Lisbon knew it was because of the fever. She caressed the girl's face and smoothed a short lock of brown hair out of her forehead.

The nurse returned and waved them to follow her. They all stood up and left the room, in the crossfire of the others stares. When they were out of the room Jane streched a little and looked around. When he spotted the nurses' station he turned to Lisbon.

„Would you mind going alone? I rather stay here…" he told her and when she just rolled her eyes and nodded he headed to the counter.

Lisbon saw Jane walking in the direction of the nurses but she had no time to wonder what he had in mind because the blond woman led her into an examining room. A man was standing near the window, smiling brightly at her.

„Hi, I'm Dr. Wallace. And this little cuteness here must be Sarah!" he stepped closer.

„I'm Teresa Lisbon, and yes, she is Sarah." She smiled too.

„Please put here down here…" the doctor asked and pointed at a bed at the middle of the room. Lisbon walked to it and carefully put the girl down. stroked the baby's hair and put his hands on her forehead.

„Oh, yeah…She has a good ol' fever…Let me see…" he started and made Sarah open her mouth so he could take a look at her throat. „Oh yes, it's red as a tomatoe…" he muttered.

Lisbon took a step back and leaned on the wall as she listened to him. The man could have noticed how exhausted she was because sudennly he looked up at her.

„You should go and have a coffee. This will take a little longer because I will have to check her blood and some other things. Don't worry…" he told her.

„I…I'm all right…." She protested but at the mention of coffee her eyes glinted up. Dr. Wallace chuckled.

„Just go, you could be back in two minutes…" he said and finally she gave in. She saw a coffee machine at the end of this corridor so she left the room and made her way back to the elevator. She didn't saw Jane at first and she pondered where the hell he could be. She was a little hurt, how could he leave her alone in this situation…But then she remembered he didn't really liked hospitals. When she reached the previous room she noticed him. He was standing at the nurses' counter and chatted with a long, red haired nurse. Blood ran col din her veins as jealousy taken over her body. They she shut her eyes for a second and cleared her mind. She had no right to be jealous. Though she eyed them for some minutes and saw that the woman handed Jane a cup. He flashed his brilliant smile at her and turned away. When he saw Lisbon he walked in her direction and stopped in front of her.

„Hey, how is Sarah?" he asked.

„She's with the doctor. You're flirting with nurses to get tea?" she teased him playfully, pointing at the cup in his hands. A smile appeared on her features and he grinned back at her.

„Nope, of course not!" he said and when she raised her eyebrows he contionued „I'm flirting with nurses to get _you_ coffee!" he said gently and handed her the cup. Lisbon was surprised and pleased at the same time. Her heart warmed up as she took the mug and she delightened in the smell of coffee.

„Thank you…" she murmured and he could hear that she was surprised. He decided he could push her a little more.

„That's all? All I got for getting you coffee? A 'Thank you'? „ he asked in mock horror and when she eyed him suspiciously he winked. She blushed a little when she understood his words.

Then she lightly stood on her tiptoes and gave him a sweet kiss on his lips. He moaned quietly, just loud enough for her to hear and know that this was what he wanted. Her lips lingered for some extra seconds, and she didn't open her eyes immediately, trying to make the feeling last. When she did though, she was greeted by Jane's sparkilng blue eyes, just the color of the ocean when the sunshine lights it. He leaned to her and gave her one more peck on the lips and when he pulled back she sighed.

„We should go and check on Sarah, don't you think?" he asked, almost groaned in her ears.

„Yeah.." she breathed. She wanted to say no so much. She wanted to stay there with him, kiss him forever. But she knew Sarah was more important now. Sarah needed a mother now and she promised her that she would be a good mom for her.

So instead of saying anything else she turned and took Jane's hand. He intertwined their fingers and let her lead him into the right room where the doctor was waiting for them.

When they entered looked up from his notes and smiled.

„You must be the father. I'm Dr. Wallace …" He stepped to Jane.

„I'm Patrick Jane, nice to meet you!" they shook hands and the doctor turned to Lisbon.

„Sarah has a stomach flu, but she is going to be okay. She needs to rest a lot and to be separated from other children. She needs to drink a frequently and give her this medicine twice a day. And then she will be fine." He told them and Lisbon nodded gratefully. She put the box into her pocket and zipped it.

„Thank you Doctor!" she said and she stepped to Sarah. „Hey baby, you hear that? You're going to be okay…" she whispered to her as she took her. She closed her arms around the little gilr and she squeezed her slightly.

„Okay, I should go now, Goodbye!" Dr. Wallace said and without looking back he left the room.

„Let's go home" Jane suggested and when Lisbon walked to him he gave Sarah a kiss on the cheek then led the way to the parking lot.

It was time to rest for all of them.

Next coming: 

„So who is this guy?" VanPelt asked

„Hre is just an old classmate. I went to college with him…"she said and she casted down her eyes. At the time she really had a thing for Brian.

That was when Jane entered the kitchen. Lisbon went quiet in a second and of course he noticed. He looked from Lisbon to VanPelt and eyed them suspiciously.

„What were you talking about?" he asked.

„Just a …" VanPelt started but Lisbon cut her off.

„Nothing!" she said but Patrick could see the blush forming on her face.

**Well, this was it! What do you think? :)**

**I hope you liked it and thank you for reading!**

**Please review and tell me your opinion! This story won't be so long now, maybe 2 more chapters to go….:)**

**I try to upload soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey my amazing readers! Thank you for the lovely reviews! Means a lot, really…**

**Sorry for the long wait…Here is the next part…Please enjoy! :)**

_Disclaimer: Nothing is mine…_

Lisbon woke to a buzzing sound and she stirred with one thought. _Sarah! _When she opened her eyes she remembered where she was and the events of previous night had filled her mind. She remembered the wonderful time with Jane then Grace and Wayne's leaving, Sarah acting weird and then the hospital.

It took her mere seconds then she realized her phone was still ringing. She reached for it with one hand and rubbed her eyes with the other. She checked her watch before she answered. It was late actually, really late.

„Hallo?" she picked up, and it came to her mind that she forgot to look at the caller ID. Her voice was still hoarse from sleep.

„Hi, I would like to talk with Teresa Lisbon!" came the confused answer from the other side. It was a man's voice but she didn't recognise it.

„It's me, who am I talking with?" she asked.

„I'm Brian, Brian Graham. We went to high school together, you probably don't remember…" he said but she interupted him.

„Of course I remember you…Brian, hi! What's up with you?" she asked, already cheered up. She loved to hear about old friends from school.

„Well…" he was clearly surprised that she was so friendly. „I..I'm okay I guess…I'm a singer now actually…I play an acoustic guitar and I happened to be in town, so I thought I would call you. What about you?" he asked.

„I'm fine too, I'm still working at the CBI, I have my own team, which means I have no social life to be honest!" she laughed into the phone and heard that Ryan did the same.

„Teresa, what do you say for a dinner? Would I sound too pushy?" he asked suddenly.

„No, not at all!" she assured him. „I'd love to have dinner with you. When and where?" she took control immediately.

„Well, I was thinking we could go to _Ivy Chamber_. It's a new, italian place near the ocean. You like italian, right?" he asked.

„Sure, it sounds lovely." She nodded and after a second she just realized a small pulsing heat in her tummy. It was so like a date. But then she remembered that she shouldn't be doing this…Not after yesterday with Jane. Of course she went on dates in the past too, even if she knew they weren't serious, nothing real. She did it for the sight. She didn't want to be the lonely boss who never had a boyfriend. She had given up trying to figure out why she didn't have one years ago. Probably because of her work. But she knew, and felt deep down in her soul that she loved Patrick. She didn't know when but over the years she had fallen for him badly. And this thing with Sarah and yesterday night only made it stronger.

„Okay, then I'll go and pick you up, Monday at the CBI at 6 o'clock!" Brian said and Lisbon pulled herself out of her thoughts. He was just a friend, nothing more. No need to feel guilty…And in fact, she couldn't be sure how Jane felt. They didn't have time to talk about it yesterday.

„How do you know where is it?" she asked, her voice confused.

„I don't…I will call you before I go and you could tell me where is it…Is that okay to you?" he said, a smile hiding in his tone.

„Fine for me! They, I'll wait for your call! It was good to hear from you Brian!"

„Same here! Then Monday!" he told her in a sound of a promise and hang up.

Lisbon put her phone down and looked out of the window. She ran a hand through her messed hair as she eyed the sunbeams. Few minutes later she crawled out of her bed and yawned.

She made her way out into the kitchen and in the door she stretched. Jane and Sarah were nowhere to see and she walked to the table where she saw a little, white note. She picked it up and read:

„_Good morning my beautiful, You were sleeping so peacefully I didn't have the heart to wake you up. We went on a little walk with Sarah, we will pick up something to lunch, and there is some eggs in the pan for you! We must be back in an hour, just relax and go back to bed! (Though I know you won't…)  
>I hope you have the sweetest dreams!<br>Love, Patrick"_  
>Lisbon had to smile on the gentle words. It was all written in Jane's elegant handwriting and she could almost see the way his tongue poked out as he formed the words. She put is down back on the table and looked around to find the frying pan on the counter. She reached for it and sighed pleasently when she felt it was still warm. But, on the other hand that meant that Jane and Sarah hasn't been gone long. They probably left the house about 15 minutes ago.<p>

She took a seat at the table and her fingers played with the edge of Jane's note as she ate. _My beautiful_…He wrote. A fluttering in her stomach spread as she considered the thing that maybe he really thought it that way. That maybe it wasn't just an ordinary Jane- nickname. Not just a form of address.

She decided to wash her hair before they got home and after breakfast she quickly headed to the bathroom to do so. She was done before they arrived and she sat down on her couch with an exasperated look on her face. She never had a problem with being alone before, but now, after living with Sarah and Jane for some months she couldn't imagine how she did that. She felt so lonely, so deserted. She had no idea what to do while they were away. She caught herself glancing at the door if they were back, then at the clock silently counting when they would be back. In her final desperation she turned the Tv on and switched the chanells, searching for something worth watching. As much as she tried to keep herself busy she couldn't help, she felt bored. Entirely, painfully bored. So when she heard a voice coming from the front door then the small chuckle from Jane in the hall she jumped up from the sofa and literally ran to them.

„Hey, you're back!" she said cheerfully. Actually, too cheerful to miss. Especially to Patrick Jane!

„Hi Sleeping Beauty! Yeah we are. Haven't missed us, have you?" he teased. She obviously couldn't wait for them. The sparkilng of her eyes and the slight blush on her cheeks gave her away.

„Nope." She muttered but her attention was already on Sarah. The baby was dressed in her jacket and an orange cap. „Hey baby, did you have fun with Patrick? Or he was being himself? Hmm?„ she murmured to her and the girl giggled. Just like she would have understood it.

„Well, really thanks for that Lisbon!" Jane pouted and with his head high he went to the kitchen. He put the paper bag next to the sink and started to unload the contents. He looked back, grinning above his shoulder.

Lisbon took Sarah in her arms and she went to the kitchen too. She stood some steps behind him and gently swayed her body to entertain the baby. She glanced at the goods and her eyes lit up at the sight of chocolate muffins.

„I think I can take it back, considering that you have something for me…" she winked and looked pointedly at the box. Jane turned his head towards the things he brought and his smirk widened.

„Oh no, my dear! It's all for me and Sarah…" he teased her. She stepped closer, raising her eyebrows.

„Really? What about those muffins?" she asked, mocked worry in her voice.

„This?" he held up the cookies playfully and found great joy in watching her pupils dilate slightly and he couldn't help but gasp a little when her tongue slid across her lips to moisture it.

„Uh-hmm…I thought maybe I could get some of it!" she told him and she stepped even closer to him. They were now only few feet away and he could smell the fresh vanilla in her hair.

„We'll see…What did you just say about me?" he growled, suddenly finding it hard to think clearly. Difficult to keep back from jumping at her right there and then. Her hair fell in silky waves to her shoulders and she was still in her payamas. The swinging of her hips made it even more impossible not to stare.

„I was just pointing out how amusing life with you can be…and that you are so smart, and really handsome…" she grinned, her eyes all the while glued to the box full of muffins. Though as she listed the compliments Jane could see in her eyes, and on her face that she meant some of it. Like when she said how handsome he was he saw her pupils dilate even more and her voice broke a little and it became slightly hoarse. It made his heart race.

„Hmm…sounds better…And what about kissing? Am I good at kissing?" he pushed. He stepped closer to her and now he felt her warmness. Lisbon sucked in a shapr breath and looked straight into his blue eyes. A fire so intense was burning in them that she had to remind herself of Sarah's presence before she would have had her way with him at that moment.

„I'm not sure…It was so long…If you could just refresh my memories." She played along and he didn't refuse her hint. His hands came up and pulled her to him. His lips crashed on hers and his tongue find its way in her open mouth immediately. He explored her mouth and she couldn't hold back her soft moans of pleasure.

When they broke apart both breathed hard. Jane looked into her eyes and she held his gaze. A whole conversation was going on between them without any words.

„So?" he asked finally.

„You're better than I remembered…" she whispered and winked at him."Oh my God! What do we teach to this little girl? Huh…I'm such a bad mother…" she rolled her eyes but he didn't see any sign of regret on her face.

„You're a wonderful mother." He told her and kissed her cheek once more. Then he reached his hand out for Sarah and she gave her to him qith a questioning look. „She needs a diaper change." He explained it and turned to the living room.

…

Monday morning she felt utterly happy. They spent the weekend together, laughing and having fun with Jane and Sarah. The baby seemed to be really okay now and she found herself less afraid than before.

When they entered the CBI something crossed her mind though. Brian. She was going to dinner with him today.

A good wave of anticipation washed over her. She really didn't have any time to meet with old friends and it was great to hear from him.

At 11 a.m. VanPelt yelled in from the bullpen.

„Hey Boss, someone is searching for you on line 4!"

„Thanks, I have it.." Lisbon nodded and picked up her phone. „Hello?" she asnwered.

„Hi, it's Brian! Today still stands?" he asked in a cheery voice.

„Sure!" she said, suddenly she found herself smiling too.

„Then, would you tell me how to get to that mysterious work place of yours?"

„It's not that hard…let see…You will come from the highway?" she asked and he hummed in agreement. „Then, you have to exit at Washington street and turn right…"

It took her only 5 minutes to explain and he promised to be there at 6. She found herself excited about the meeting, but not like with Jane. She didn't think about Brian that way.

She went out into the kitchen to have a coffee and she found VanPelt there, looking at her with a strange smile.

„So who is this guy?" VanPelt asked

„He is just an old classmate. I went to college with him…"she said and she casted down her eyes. At the time she really had a thing for Brian.

That was when Jane entered the kitchen. Lisbon went quiet in a second and of course he noticed. He looked from Lisbon to VanPelt and eyed them suspiciously.

„What were you talking about?" he asked.

„Just a …" VanPelt started but Lisbon cut her off.

„Nothing!" she said but Patrick could see the blush forming on her face.

„Really? You make it kind of hard to believe with your face is telling the truth." He smirked.

VanPelt toughtfully left the room without any more words.

„Well, okay…I have a meeting today with one of my old classmates." Lisbon said and she looked into his eyes. She had no reason to lie to him.

„A guy…" he guessed.

„Yeah, Brian…" she nodded.

„Okay…I will look after Sarah then…And you just have fun! Should we wait for you, or you will be late?" he asked. There was a hidden question in that one and she knew it. He wanted to know if she was going to spend the night with Brian. She heard the hurt in his voice, saw the pain in his eyes. He really thought she was having a date. The thought of him jealous was just too much for her and she couldn't resist the urge to let him think that way for a while.

„I don't know…It probably would be better not to wait. At least for Sarah." She told him with a straight face. His face fell and any sparkle that remained disappeared from his eyes. He fixed his stare at his shoes and nodded.

„Okay…Then if I wouldn't see you till then, have fun!" he said and turned on his heels. He rather stormed out of the kitchen and Lisbon saw that he didn't stop until he reached the stairs, up to his attic. She knew she was guilty, but it was so much fun. She will tell him the truth but she wanted to enjoy this a little bit…

Next coming:

When the tall man entered the bullpen every eye turned in his direction. He looked around and the confused look on his face told the people that he had never been there before.

VanPelt decided to save him and she stood up with a helpful smile.

„Hey, can I help you?" she asked. The man turned to her and stepped closer.

„Yes, I'm looking for Teresa Lisbon. I'm Brian, I think she is waiting for me…"

**This was it….How do you like it? Bad? Good?**

**Thanks for reading and please review! It would mean a lot! :)**

**I'll try to upload soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well guys it seems like even if I try I can't write a chapter in less than a week, sorry for the wait…Thank you for reviewing and story alerts! Means a lot! :)**

**This is the last chapter of this story, so please enjoy! I really hope you will like it…**

_Disclaimer: No, I still don't have the luck to tell you that I own any of this…_

When the tall man entered the bullpen every eye turned in his direction. He looked around and the confused look on his face told the people that he had never been there before.

VanPelt decided to save him and she stood up with a helpful smile.

„Hey, can I help you?" she asked. The man turned to her and stepped closer.

„Yes, I'm looking for Teresa Lisbon. I'm Brian, I think she is waiting for me…"

Just then a blonde storm in the form of Patrick Jane came into sight. He grinned and without any explanation he stepped to Brian.

„Hi, I'm Patrick! It's nice to meet you…So, you are the one who caught out little boss, huh? You managed to break the ice…" he teased him but inside he was burning all over with jealousy. _He_ was the one who broke the ice, _he_ was the one who wanted Lisbon more than anything. Who was this Brian guy to come and go out with her? Actually he really thought their kiss meant more to her. Not just the part of the usual banter.

„Jane…" Grace VanPelt could feel the tension in the air. She knew this won't end well. „Maybe we could go and tell her you're here…" she looked up at Brian and he nodded with a smile.

„Sure, thank you. Goodbye Patrick!" he said and followed the redhead to Lisbon's office. The agent knocked softly on the door before she stepped inside.

„Hey Boss, Brian is here…" she told Lisbon who was leaning against her desk, reading a file.

„Oh…oh…Hi!" Lisbon said as she turned to them. When she noticed Brian standing in the doorway she smiled widely at him and walked to them. „Thank you Grace." Lisbon said and VanPelt knew it was time for her to leave. „Hey Brian!" Lisbon said and hugged him.

„How are you?" he muttered into her hair and chuckled. It had been a long time…

„I'm still fine, what about you?" she asked in return. She let him go and went back to her desk. She put the documents away and started to search for her bag.

„I'm great. Your colleagues are really helpful and friendly!" he laughed slightly at the thought of Patrick Jane's unexpected appearance.

„What do you mean?" she asked suspiciously. She had a guess that Jane couldn't help himself. She really hoped he didn't do anything stupid though. And that reminded her that she still hasn't told him the whole truth. He still thought that she was dating Brian.

„Well, there was a man…Patrick who was just really nice. I mean, it's great that you get to work with such people!"

Lisbon just laughed. It seemed like Brian hadn't noticed Jane's dislike in his direction.

„Yeah, should we go?" she asked instead of saying anything. But suddenly Jane's head appeared in the door. He smirked at her and she knew he had something in his mind.

„Oh, I see I just caught you in time…" he said as if he would be lucky. In fact she was so sure he was watching them all the while. „When do you plan on coming home? I wanted to wait for you…" he told her in an almost gentle voice.

Lisbon went all red in a matter of second. First, she was incredibly mad at Jane for bringing up that they lived together and second, she felt his smug smile on her when Brian turned to her with a surprised look.

„Oh, you two are…?" he asked and Lisbon felt that he felt a little uncomfortable.

„We live together because we have an adopted daughter, Sarah. He moved into my apartment to help me taking care of her…" Lisbon told Brian quickly, her voice still hoarse from the shock but she was able to controll herself. She knew what Jane was up to and she decided she won't let him win that easily. She glanced up and shot him a challenging look. There was something playful in the way she eyed him even if she was angry at him. „Now, will you excuse us Jane?" she said and just for the play she smiled at Brian once more. Then she stepped to Jane and leaned close to his ears to whisper. „I'll be home at 10. And Jane, I never planned to date him. It's just a dinner…But it's a pleasure to see you jealous…" she pulled away and heard him breathe heavily. She felt her heart race too as she went on towards the bullpen.

Jane gaped as she walked past him and he had only one thought in his mind. He had been fooled! This woman played him. Though he couldn't find a way to be mad at her.

When Brian passed him he felt an almost irresistible urge to pull him back and puch him in the face but Patrick Jane was never an agressive person, and after all as Lisbon told it was just a dinner nothing more…

So he just let it go and stared after them as they stepped into the elevator. VanPelt raised her eyebrows when he walked into the bullpen but he decided to ignore her. He just lay on his couch and with a sigh he shut his eyes closed.

_Just a dinner, just a dinner…Nothing more!_ He repeated the words in his mind to keep himself away from jealousy.

…

When Lisbon and Brian arrived in the restaurant it was just getting dark outside. She was glad that she didn't forget her coat in the morning.

They walked in and a blond waitress led them to their table. It was quiet and kind of intimate. Lisbon smiled at Brian as he pulled her chair out for her.

„Thank you!" she nodded and he sat down across the table too.

„So, Teresa…tell me about…your daughter…!" he asked, hesitating a little before he decided what he wanted to know about.

„Her name is Sarah and she is the most wonderful girl in the world!" Lisbon started with utter fondness in her voice. A gentle smile appeared on her features as she imagined the baby's face in her head. „She has dark brown hair and ocean blue eyes and she is absolutely beautiful…"

„You must be a great mom Teresa…" Brian told her with a grin „You know…In high school I've always dreamt that one day I will marry you. I saw you with your brothers and I knew you will be a perfect mother, and here we are…You have a daughter and well, you have Patrick…and I..I have my guitar and I haven't been at home for years…" he sighed.

„Yeah…but you seem happy to me…Am I wrong?" she asked as she looked at him.

„I'm happy that it turned out like this, but someday soon, I want to start a family too you know…" he explained.

„I get it." She nodded then she remembered on his previous words. „You were dreaming about _me_? Really?" she asked in disbelief.

„Oh yes…In sophomore's year you were always on my mind…When we were seniors I wanted to ask you to dance with me but I was too shy. Actually, you might don't know it but a lot of man notices you Teresa…" he smiled at her before glancing at the table self-conciously.

Lisbon felt a blush creep up on her neck and she shiften in her seat uncomfortably. She wasn't used to hear these kind of compliments.

„Oh…I would have said yes to that dance…" she muttered and she fixed her eyes on her glass.

„Wow…I didn't know!" Brian laughed and finally she looked up. When she saw the lightness in his eyes she felt the tension go away too. It was long time ago. And now she had Jane…She smiled at that thought. She had him. She really had him. It wasn't just a daydream anymore, not just a fantasy. Though they will have a lot to figure out but she felt it in her guts that it is going to work. It was how it supposed to be, even if it sounded cheesy and ridiculous. Somethimes it just worked that way….

The rest of the dinner passed quickly, recalling old memories and old friends. Scool jokes and crazy teachers. Brian told her about his concerts and he promised her that he will play to her one time. And Lisbon told him the story of finding and adopting Sarah and the work she did at CBI.

During dessert a band came in and they went on to the little stage in the middle of the room. Brian looked up a little playful glint in his eyes as he glared at Lisbon. She felt his stare and turned her head towards him, her mouth actually full of chocolate cake. She chew it and raised her eyebrow.

„What?" she asked but she knew he had something in mind. Jane always had this face when he planned something.

„Would you like to dance?" Brian asked, motioning to the dance floor.

Lisbon sighed and considered it for a moment. It couldn't hurt, and the evening was so great she didn't want to ruin it.

„Sure." She nodded and stood up. Brian led her to the dance floor where two other couples were dancing to the soft, jazz music. She appreciated that he wasn't trying to do funny stuff. He kept the distance from her body, just enough to say that he was polite. He hugged her slightly at her waist and with a smile she put her hands on his shoulders. She saw in his eyes that this wasn't anything more than a dance with a friend.

„I had fun tonight!" she assured him.

„Yeah, me too…Maybe we could repeat it sometime…" he suggested with a glint of hope on his features.

„Anytime you are in town! Just call me.." Lisbon chuckled. Suddenly Brian twirled her around and she laughed he pulled her back into his arms again.

While they were chatting quietly the song changed. After a few seconds she recognised the music and a gentle, warm smile lit up her face. She felt her heart speed up a little as she hummed the words to herself.

„_How easy it would be to show me how you feel__  
><em>_More than words is all you have to do to make it real__  
><em>_Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me__  
><em>_'Cause I'd already know"_

It was their song. Hers and Jane's. The first song they had danced to. It was an unforgettable memory. Just about the time that she started to see him more than a friend…  
>She pulled away from Brian and he glared at her questioningly.<p>

„I should go now…" she told him with a smile that left no questions.

„Okay, I'll take you home…" he agreed and they left the dance floor.

Lisbon took her coat and Brian put on his jacket. He payed for the dinner though Lisbon wanted to half the money. When they were out on the street and heading to his car she shot a sideglance at him.

„You know, if you came just…few months earlier…" she sighed „Never mind!" she laughed „You promise to call me when you are here again?" she asked.

„Of course!" he said lightly and they got into the car. Brian started the engine and with a bit of help from Lisbon he took her home.

When she entered her home she saw the light coming from the living room. She smiled to herself and put her bag down on a table in the hall. She walked to the living room without any noise and when she arrived she saw the cutest scene in front of her that she had ever seen.

Patrick Jane stretched out on her couch, a little blue blanket on his tummy and he had a book in his hands which lay on his chest. He was asleep and he had an adorable little half smile on his face that made her melt. She went closer but decided not to wake him up. She took the book from his hands and carefully put it on the table. Then she turned back to him and breathed a kiss on his soft lips. She heard him gasp in his sleep and he sighed contentedly as he shifted a little. She caressed his hair gently and with a smile she stood up. She was about to leave the room and get changed when a silent voice stopped her.

„Where are you going?" Jane's sleepy sound was barely audible but she turned on her heels.

„I was thinking about taking a shower, change into my pajama and go to sleep…" she told him teasingly. She stepped back to him with a smirk and sat back on the sofa.

„Sure you are…" he smiled back at her and pulled her towards him. She did nothing to stop him and when their lips met she let him push her into the pillows at the other end of the coach. Their kiss became emotional, passionate and all the love they felt for each other over the years was in it. The overwhelming realisation of the love was a new thing for Lisbon. She thought she had loved before, but she had to admit that she had never felt something like this before. It was true love, for the first time and she wanted to enjoy every little bit of it. Every little bit of this amazing man, Patrick Jane. And Jane, on the other hand was surprised. He never thought that he would have the chance to love again. But the feelings he had for this woman in his arms came from such a deep place and they were so genuine that he couldn't deny them. He loved her and he was grateful for it. Grateful for finding her, the one who could make him smile again, who could make him feel less miserable for the loss of his family, the one who made his live worth living.

**So…I think this was the end! There will be an epilogue to close this story then I'm going to write a new one. :)**

**Thank you for reading this story and first of all, for giving it a shot! It means the world to me to have readers like you guys! **

**Please tell me what you thought about the last chapter! Epilogue will be up…well I hope soon…;)**

**Thanks again, I hope to see you at next stories! :)**


	15. Epilogue

**Hi Readers! First of all, thank you so much for your amazing reviews and all kind of feedback. Thank you for reading and for loving this story! (if I can say such a word :) )  
>It means the world to have so great readers like you all…<br>Here is the epilogue…Fluffy and romantic but I hope you don't mind…:)**

**Please enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own this fantastic thing, I don't own The mentalist…_

„And now, here comes the first dance…"

Everybody clapped and cheered as the newlyweds stepped onto the little dance floor. They started slowly swinging at the rythm of the music and after a few minutes couples joined them.

„Look at her, she is our daughter…" Teresa whispered to Patrick Jane. They were sitting at a table, watching Sarah's dance with her husband.

„Yeah, pretty amazing huh?" he nodded.

„She is the most beautiful girl in the world…" she sighed and smiled gently.

„I can't fully agree with that…" Jane told her and when she looked at him with a surprised expression he leaned in and put a sweet kiss on her lips. She gave a pleased sound and kissed him back.

„She is so young, just 25…" she chuckled when they broke apart. Her eyes were on her daughter again. Sarah was laughing and hugging her husband tightly. She seemed to have the best night in her life. They both loved to see her this happy.

„Not so young, after all I was younger when I married Angela…" Patrick murmured.

„You know I kind of feel old when I realize that she is already 25!" she admitted and Jane laughed at her surprisedly.

„Really? Honey, believe me when I say that you don't look older than 35… And for me you will always be the tough little 'pocketrocket' of the CBI!"

She laughed and felt a little blush appear on her cheek at the memory.

„Well, that is something I guess…" she muttered.

„Can I have a dance?" he asked suddenly and pulled her up from the table.

Teresa smiled at him. She loved to dance with Patrick. It was their thing. A little connection that only they understood. A link between them that was completely their own. A recurring sweet interaction in their lives which came back time after time. Somehow the always ended up dancing when there was an opportunity.

„Only you…" she whispered when she held his hand. And let him led her to the dance floor. He pulled her close and sighed contentedly. This woman turned his world upside down and he loved it. He loved her from the first time he met her, he just took his time to figure it out…

She put her head on his shoulder and let the music flow through her. She enjoyed the feeling of being safe. Because in his arms she always felt safe. Whatever they had to face in their lives she always knew they could handle it if Jane was with her.

When the song was over they walked back to their table. She was smiling to herself as she watched Sarah laugh happily at her husband and when the man stroked her head lovingly Lisbon felt a wild warmness spread in her body. She knew she loved Sarah more than anyone in the world, she even dared to think that she loved the girl more than Patrick but right now and there she saw that her daughter made the right choice. This man, Brad will love her as much as she deserved. He will love her more than his own life, he will recpect her and made her smile on her worst days.

She allowed herself to wander over her memories. She had some tough moments and some painful ones. She cried and she was hurt a lot. But after all, looking back at her life so far she wouldn't have let anything out. She was pretty sure that having an abusive father made her became who she was. At least part of. She would have been a happier child if she had both her parents but she might not be the mother she is to Sarah that way. Because it's one of the things in her life what she is really proud of. Sarah. She was so perfect. And Teresa dared to think that maybe she had some part in that too… And then the time at the CBI. The best part of her life. Even if she had absolutely no time for herself and even if Jane annoyed the hell out of her she could only smile when she looked back at those times. The team of course didn't work together anymore but they kept in touch and visited each other on holidays. And Jane…well, he was Jane. Lisbon allowed herself a sigh. He was still the pain in the ass. But not just a consultant anymore, he was now a pain in the ass husband of hers. And she loved every little moment of it. When he forgot to buy milk and when he pretended to forget just to tease her. When he took her out on random days of the week and when he made her laugh with his idiot things. When he made a tantrum about not having tea at home and when he sang to Sarah to make her fall asleep. She thanked God every day that they met. That she had the chance to meet him. To see the real him. The deep of his heart, his soul. And that he had the chance to save her. The chance to make her who she is this day.

Jane looked over at his wife. His wife…After more than 20 years of marriage it was still weird to tell this about Lisbon. Sometimes he still feared that he will wake up in any moment and he will be lying in his old bed, under the red smiley. Sometimes he woke up at the middle of the night, in sweat and horroristic cries, dreaming that she was dead. And those times she just held him close and kissed him, until he calmed down. Until he believed that she was safe with him.

A single tear flowed down on Lisbon's cheek as she watched her life in front of her. Tears of gratitude. She had everything she wanted. Nobody can wish a better life.

When another song was over Sarah and Brad made their way to them. Sarah's face was flushed and she collapsed on the chair next to her mom.

„Thank you mom! All of this…" she motioned around her „ is wonderful! It's exacly what I've been dreaming of…" she said and she hugged her mother. Jane made a noise and he grimaced. „And yes dad, thank you too…" Sarah laughed.

„Well, you're welcome! It cost a fortune but your happiness is the most important. And on the other hand you will have to pay it back so…" Jane said in a serious tone but Teresa snapped his arm.

„Oh shut up! He's just kidding…" she told her daughter and when Sarah still had a shocked face she repeated. „He is just kidding! Right Patrick?" she turned to him with a stare.

„Sure! It was just a joke sweetie! Pretty bad one though…Seems like your ol' dad isn't the same anymore…" he shook his head but then winked at the newlyweds. „Go! Go have some cake…I heard that it's delicious!" he told them. Sarah put her hand on Brad's arm and in old style they walked away towards the huge wedding cake.

„Patrick Jane! Can't you behave? Just once?" Lisbon hissed and shot him a glare. He knew he wasn't in real trouble because her sparkling eyes gave her away. So he decided to play a little.

„Oh I can behave if I really want to…And you had that one time. I behaved on our wedding my dear!" he shrugged. She repressed a grin and rolled her eyes.

„You mean, by telling the priest that he was boring and asking my fat aunt when she is having her baby? Yeah, you definetely did well that day…" she pressed her lips together but then she couldn't help herself anymore and she broke out into giggles. The memory filled her head and she could almost see Aunt Sheila running out of the room with a tears in her eyes. She knew she was supposed to be mad at Jane but Aunt Sheila made fun of her so many times when she was a child that she felt it was fair. Aunt Sheila deserved what she got.

Patrick watched this amazing woman in front of him. His Teresa. He loved that he was able to get such things out of her. The smile on her lips so light and cute. And the glint in her green eyes made him ponder why did he even wasted time to look anywhere else.

„I love you Teresa!" he broke out and when she smiled surprisedly he pulled her in for a kiss. Her lips were soft and the silent gasp that escaped her lungs was immediately put safely into his brain, just right into the collection of _Adorable-Teresa-Sounds_.

„I love you too…" she whispered then she cleared her throat. He could still do things like this to her. With one kiss he made her feel like a teenager again. With one look he made her feel like the most beautiful woman on Earth.

They didn't need to tell anything else. Without words both knew how the other felt. It's the magic when you find your true match. You don't need to use words to express yourself because the other knows you so perfectly that you understand each other without saying anything. Just a look, or a smile is enough to tell such things as 'I would give my life for you' or 'I don't know what would I do without you' . So when their eyes connected they saw the reflection of their own expression on the other's face. _Endlessly, crazily, head over heels in love._

**So, I guess…This is really the end. I truly hope you liked it.**

**Thanks again for reading and please review…:) I'm dying to read your opinion! **

**I hope to see you at next stories! :) **

**PS.: There will be a new story in about a week if there isn't some catastrophy that stops me from typing…;) **

**PS.2.: Oh, I forgot! After 2 weeks of hiatus…Finally Mentalist on Thursday! Hurrraaayy! *jumping up and down, smiling as an idiot and seeing fireworks and shooting stars* :)**


End file.
